Angel de hojalata
by democritus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: ¡Actualizada! Un encuentro al azar entre Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy en una cafetería muggle deja a Malfoy queriendo algo más...
1. Capítulo 1: El encuentro

Título: Ángel de hojalata

**Título: **Ángel de hojalata

**Título original**: Tin Angel

**Autor original:** Araluna

**Lugar en el que puede ser encontrada:** fanfiction.

**Traductora:** Democritus.

**Anuncio:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a JKRowling. Tampoco esta historia. Nada más la traduzco por deleite y amor a la misma. Esta historia está siendo traducida **con** el consentimiento del autor. Hace poco que me acaba de escribir. Me ha informado que continuará la historia y que me da permiso para continuar su traducción. Esta ha sido una de mis historias favoritas y he decidido traducir los ocho capítulos de los que, hasta ahora, consta. Espero la disfruten y no se preocupen, que primero es _El precio del amor_.

**Sumario: **Un encuentro del azar con Hermione Granger en una cafetería _muggle _deja a Draco Malfoy queriendo algo más…

--o0o--

**Capítulo 1**

_**El encuentro**_

Fue como si hubiera sido sorprendido por un golpe al pecho. No se podía mover, ni respirar; tan sólo observar. Ella estaba sentada al lado de la ventana abierta, con un vestido amarillo claro y leyendo un libro. Sus hermosos pómulos estaban sonrojados de un rosado sano y su labio inferior llevaba un vestigio de brillo. La suave brisa que pasaba por la ventana secuestraba algunos de sus rizos castaños y los hacía flotar alrededor de su rostro, deslumbrando en el resplandor del atardecer como una jarra de miel cuando se alza hacia la luz. Se preguntó si alguien más en el mundo sabía que Granger podía ser tan hermosa.

Draco había estado caminando hacia su casa en Chelsea, disfrutando del tiempo agradable de la primavera, cuando decidió entrar al Café de la Sirena, uno de sus favoritos, por impulso. Era un café _muggle _encantador, con paredes cubiertas de azulejos bizantinos de azul turquesa, y sillas y mesas antiguas mal emparejadas a propósito. Había pedido una taza de té en el contador y miraba alrededor en busca de una mesa en la cual sentarse y leer su libro, cuando divisó a Granger y sus pulmones se detuvieron.

Draco no la había visto en persona desde el día de su graduación en Hogwarts. Como amiga cercana de Potter y heroína de la guerra, en ciertas ocasiones escuchaba su apellido cuando se mezclaba con la sociedad mágica de Londres. Recordó ver su nombre o foto de vez en cuando en las páginas del diario El Profeta, aún más cuando ella comenzó a salir con el hermano mayor de los Weasleys, hace años atrás. Ya que había pasado estos últimos años en asuntos de negocio en el exterior, se había curado del hábito de mantenerse informado acerca de los chismes de la sociedad, y por lo tanto sabía poco con respecto a la situación actual de Granger.

Con algo de esfuerzo, obligó a sus pulmones que aspiraran un poco de aire y se preguntó si se atrevería a acercársele. Seguramente que se había casado con ese idiota de Weasley. De acuerdo a sus memorias, la relación había sido bastante seria y aprobada mundialmente por aquellos que los conocían. Aún así, mientras la miraba jugar con uno de los rizos alrededor de su dedo, perdiéndose en su libro, Draco se sintió obligado a hablarle, a ver si era tan encantadora de cerca como lo era de lejos. _De seguro que no hay peligro en entablar conversación_, pensó él. En el mejor de los casos, se pondría al corriente con una vieja compañera de clases y se hallaría aburrido como ostras oyendo las historias de su matrimonio perfecto con su perfecto Weasley. En el peor de los casos… bueno, siempre había encontrado un placer provocante en las peleas verbales de su juventud. Ciertamente que ella no usaría un maleficio en su contra en una cafetería llena de _muggles. _

Andando silenciosamente, cruzó la cafetería hasta llegar a la mesa en donde ella se encontraba, parando justo detrás de Hermione y echando un vistazo sobre su hombro para ver la cubierta del libro. "Neruda." Draco contuvo una sonrisa.

-_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido_- citó Draco suavemente-. Vaya Granger, nunca te había considerado una romántica.

Hermione se viró lentamente, su boca bonita vestía una sonrisa para saludar a quienquiera que fuese el conocido que le había dirigido la palabra. Su sonrisa se desvaneció a la misma vez que sus grandes ojos negros se ensancharon al reconocer quién era.

-Malfoy- le saludó con recelo.

-Granger- respondió él, esforzándose a que su respiración permaneciera constante. Para su encanto, descubrió que ella era aún más fascinante de cerca.

-Un amigo mío- mencionó Draco, intentando mantener un tono suave-, un fanático de esos poemas, dijo una vez que la llave al carácter de un hombre se encontraba en la gama de las obras de Neruda a las que se inclinaba. Ahora, yo te hubiera caracterizado como una mujer de inclinaciones políticas o históricas. _"Canto General" _ o quizás "Cantos de protesta." En lugar de eso, te encuentro leyendo un libro que fue considerado controversial al ser publicado, debido a su evidente erotismo. Vaya, vaya, Granger, no eres la misma muchacha que recuerdo.

Ella se ruborizó hermosamente, pero alcanzó a olvidarse de su comentario para responder-. Aparentemente, podría decir lo mismo de ti, dado a tu íntimo y asombrante conocimiento de un poeta _muggle._

Él le sonrió.

-Esta es una de mis cafeterías preferidas. Nunca antes te había visto por aquí. ¿Vienes a menudo?

-Siempre que puedo- replicó ella-. Mi trabajo me ha tenido viajando de aquí para allá, pero vengo frecuentemente, cuando puedo. También me gusta esta cafetería.

-¿Vives aquí en Chelsea?

-Sí, tengo un apartamento cerca del parque.

-¿El parque?. ¿De veras? Un área bastante elegante. ¿Le gusta a tu marido?

-¿Mi marido?

-Sí, pensé que estabas casada con esa Comadreja.

-¿Ron?- dijo ella cuidadosamente-. No, él se casó con Luna Lovegood dos años después de graduarse.

-No, el mayor. Bill. ¿cierto?. ¿No estabas saliendo con él por algún tiempo? Supuse que ya estaban casados.

Draco vio su error casi inmediatamente. Ella estaba intentando desviarlo, pero él no se había dado cuenta a tiempo y tan pronto mencionó Bill Weasley, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron y su voz se tornó más silenciosa al contestarle.

-No, Bill se casó, pero no conmigo. Se casó con Fleur Delacour hace varios meses.

-¿Qué tal Potty y Dumbottom?- preguntó Draco, tratando de desviar la conversación lejos del mayor de los Weasley-. ¿Alguien se ha unido a esos dos todavía?

-Harry se casó con Ginny Weasley en el verano en el que ella dejó Hogwarts. Neville se casó con Susan Bones hace dos años. Tuvieron un bebé justo antes de Navidad- contestó Hermione, su sonrojo desvaneciendo y una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su cara-. Todo lo que necesitamos es una _sangre sucia _de ti y un _hurón _de mi parte y el retroceso a nuestros años escolares sería completo.

-Oh, pero ya no uso esa palabra. Tendremos que conformarnos con ser adultos entonces, ¿vale?- dijo mirando alrededor y de regreso a la mesa.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó él, esperanzado, echándole un vistazo a la silla vacía enfrente de ella.

Hermione levantó sus cejas, sus labios separándose por el asombro momentáneo de su petición-. Oh-- eh--… por supuesto. Siéntate.

Draco se deslizó por la silla, colocando su libro y su taza encima de la mesa, y sintiéndose sumamente contento consigo mismo.

Los próximos minutos pasaron en silencio, mientras Draco estudiaba tranquilamente la cara de ella y los ojos de Hermione revoloteaban alrededor nerviosamente. Sus ojos se fijaron en el libro de Draco y otra expresión de asombro pasó por su rostro.

-¿Dinesen?. ¿Estás leyendo Dinesen?- le preguntó asombrada.

-"Memorias de África" es considerado uno de los mejores libros de todos los tiempos- dijo él calmadamente.

-Sí… por un _muggle._

-Por tu tono, ¿me aventuraría a adivinar que estás sorprendida por verme leyéndolo?

-Pues… sí- dijo ella con honestidad.

-Me has herido con la opinión que tienes de mí, Granger- dijo él, el humor en sus ojos traicionaba su tono desdeñoso-. Sentido común debería dictar que, con mi educación impecable y mis considerables logros académicos, acabando en segundo lugar, sólo después de ti, si recuerdo correctamente, sería razonable que yo hallara goce en una obra maestra lírica como ésta, aunque fuese _muggle _o no su autor.

-Sí, que absurdo de mi parte. Supongo que todas las calumnias raciales que me lanzaste durante nuestros años escolares me han nublado mi sentido de la razón- replicó ella, levantando una ceja.

-Evidentemente. La ausencia de la razón también puede explicar por qué la Sra. Granger, amante de la lógica, está leyendo un libro de poemas acerca del amor. O quizás, simplemente has crecido. Tal vez te hayas dado cuenta que tus viejos ideales no son tan certeros como cuando eras una chica.

Hermione no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó mirándolo con interés. Movida por su repentina atracción hacia él o quizás por el peso de los años de introspección. De repente, Draco se sintió osado. Respiró profundo, y armándose de valor para ser honesto con ella mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia delante.

-¿Qué dirías si te dijera que yo también he crecido?. ¿Que me he dado cuenta que mis creencias eran simples y erróneas?- se detuvo, mirando sus propias manos- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy arrepentido por todas las cosas que dije de niño?. ¿Que ya no creo en ellas?

Él la miró y ella le retornó la mirada, estudiando sus ojos como para medir su honestidad.

-Yo diría que me gustaría creer que es cierto- dijo Hermione cautelosamente.

Draco miró afuera de la ventana, deteniéndose brevemente antes de continuar-. Tan sólo era un chico, Granger. ¿Qué niño no tiene fe incondicional en todo lo que sus padres le enseñan? Me tomó años darme cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba en muchas cosas. Todavía odio a Potter, siempre odiaré a los Weasleys, pero con respecto a ti y a todas las cosas que creí en cuanto a la sangre, estaba equivocado.

Hermione parecía reflexionar sobre sus palabras por unos minutos antes de contestar.

-Supongo que es cierto, dado tu cambio de lealtad en el séptimo año. Si nunca hubieras cuestionado esas creencias, hubieras muerto defendiéndolas como todos los demás. O por lo menos, hubieras declarado neutralidad en vez de ayudarnos.

Lo miró intensamente por unos minutos, entonces, apartó la vista fuera de la ventana y hacia la calle, sonriendo tímidamente. Fue entonces que él supo que había sido perdonado.

-Presumo que esto significa que querrás ser amigos- dijo ella, mirándolo.

-¿Sería eso tan malo?- contestó, notando su buen humor y de repente sintiéndose más esperanzado que lo que había estado en años.

-Bueno… no sé. Conozco bien a varias personas, y hasta que uno de ellos muera, no podría ser amiga con nadie más.- dijo ella solemnemente.

Su quijada se cayó y la miró en choque, entonces, al pensar, frunció sus ojos sospechosamente antes de sonreír triunfante.

-Me parece, Srta. Granger, que, como leemos los mismos libros y al parecer, miramos las mismas películas, le elevaría grandemente su disfrute social el favorecerme con su amistad y eliminar uno del, sin duda, vasto número de idiotas lo suficientemente afortunados de ser considerados sus conocidos. Percy Weasley me viene a la mente como un candidato viable, aunque debo decir que siempre he pensado que Ernie Macmillan es un idiota presuntuoso.

-Oh, ¿estás insinuando que la arrogancia es una cualidad cuestionable?, porque si lo es, me atrevo a decir que estarías poniendo en peligro tu propio nombramiento.

-Nunca insinuaría cosa alguna. No veo nada erróneo en la arrogancia, siempre y cuando uno tenga el fundamento para comprobarlo. Con mi herencia, carrera, conexiones, encanto, ingenio e irresistible apariencia, mi actitud no podría ser infundada. Macmillan, por otra parte, es como un avestruz pequeño y rechoncho con globos oculares más grandes que su cerebro, y aún así se jacta de su propia inteligencia. ¡Mira, mira como pongo mi cabeza en la mugre!. ¿No soy sencilla y llanamente brillante?. ¡Arrodíllense frente a mí antes que los picoteé a muerte!

Las manos de Hermione volaron a su boca intentando detener su risa, pero se le escapó de todos modos. Draco se sintió satisfecho y ansioso por oírla de nuevo.

-Pues- dijo Draco-. ¿Has leído a Dinesen o sólo has estado indignada en nombre de todos los autores _muggle_?

-La he leído. Dos veces, la verdad. Tenías razón acerca de su estilo de prosa, que es particularmente lírico. Mi madre también la amaba. Inclusive nombró Ehrengard a un viejo roble que estaba en nuestro patio.- Los ojos se le aguaron un poco, una mirada que, de acuerdo a las memorias de Draco, llevaba cada vez que ella hablaba de los libros de Hogwarts-. Me encanta la parte en la que habla acerca de desear el perdón de las jirafas que iban a la reserva de animales salvajes en Hamburg. Me hizo llorar. ¿Qué es lo que más de te ha gustado hasta ahora?

-Mmmn, aunque no es justo decir sin haber leído el libro completo, hasta ahora creo que ha sido la parte de las iguanas. Algo acerca de esa historia, en particular, me… impactó.

-Puedo ver eso- dijo ella pensativamente-. "Los he conquistado a todos, mas parada estoy entre tumbas."

Él la miró a los ojos a través de la mesa, y por la primera vez en años sintió que el mundo no estaba tan desolado como él temía.

Una hora después, todavía se estaban riendo y terminando una segunda copa de té.

-De veras que he disfrutado esto. No tenía idea de que fuera tan divertido, Malfoy- sonrió Hermione al poner su libro en su bolso y pararse, cogiendo su suéter del respaldar de la silla.

-¿Necesitas ir a algún lugar?- preguntó él, parándose también, pero renuente a dejar su compañía.

-No tengo citas ni nada por el estilo. Tan sólo he planeado en llegar a una tienda de música antes de ir a casa.

-¿La que está a unas cuadras de la calle King? Conozco esa tienda. Tienen una excelente selección. Diversa.

-¿Tienes un tocadiscos?

-Sí. ¿Te asombra?

-Bastante. ¿Qué dirán tus amigos? Estoy segura que sería un escándalo.

-Sí, pero las cosas más escandalosas frecuentemente son las más agradables, ¿no es cierto?

-Estoy segura que sabes más que yo acerca de eso. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?. ¿Claro está, si no tienes nada mejor que hacer?

-Me encantaría- dijo Draco, recogiendo su libro, y gentilmente colocando su mano en la pequeña espalda de Hermione al guiarla afuera de la cafetería.

--o0o--

Nota de la **traductora**:

**Comadreja **es lo mismo que _**weasel**_en inglés, un gran parecido al apellido Weasley

**Notas del autor:**

El título de esta historia ha sido tomado de una de las canciones de Joni Mitchell en su álbum "Clouds."

Canto General y Cantos de protesta son libros de poemas escritos por el poeta chileno Pablo Neruda. El libro que Hermione está leyendo es "Veinte poemas de amor y una Canción Desesperada" por el mismo autor. Draco cita una de las líneas del poema 20, comúnmente conocida como "Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche."

"Memorias de África"/"Lejos de África" fue escrito por la autora danés Karen Blixen con el pseudónimo de Isak Dinesen. Hermione se refiere al capítulo titulado "Las jirafas de Hamburg," y cita las líneas de un capítulo nombrado "La iguana." _Ehrengard_ es una novela por la misma autora.

La cita de Hermione acerca de tener muchos amigos es de una película de 1963, protagonizada por Autrey Hepburn y Cary Grant.


	2. Capítulo 2: La invitación

Esto me pareció gracioso, así que decidí traducirlo. ¡Disfruten!

De la autora:

**Cosas que poseo:** Un mapa de La República Popular China. Una pequeña llama de peluche. Un videocasete de los episodios de un programa con Hugh Laurie. Varias copias de los libros de Harry Potter. **Cosas que NO poseo:** La República Popular China. Una llama real. Hugh Laurie. Harry Potter.

-------------------------------------o--------------------o--------------------o---------------------------------

**Capítulo 2**

_**La invitación**_

--------------------------o0o-------------------

Al siguiente día Draco Malfoy entró a las oficinas corporativas de las Empresas Malfoy sintiéndose casi lo suficientemente contento como para sonreírle a los guardias y a varios empleados que pasaban por su lado. En cambio, frunció sus ceños, mordió los adentros de sus mejillas y arrugó su frente hasta entrar a su ascensor privado, en el cual le sonrió con aire satisfecho a su reflejo en las puertas brillantes de cobre.

Había pasado otras dos horas con Hermione la noche anterior, hojeando los cajones llenos de viejos discos polvorientos e intentando encontrar maneras discretas para tocarla. Un roce de su mano con la de ella. Un toque en el hombro si decía algo gracioso. Inclinarse sobre ella para ver cuál álbum examinaba le permitía el gran placer de rozar su trasero y oler su cabello. Olía a lavanda, quizás un poco de vainilla.

Draco salió del ascensor, entró a la recepción de las oficinas ejecutivas de su compañía y saludó a su secretaria.

-Buenos días, Sr. Malfoy- le saludó la secretaria, saliendo de detrás del escritorio principal para darle su correo y varios papeleos que requerían de su firma-. El Sr. Zabini lo espera adentro señor.

-Excelente- dijo Draco, caminando hacia su oficina. Había designado a Blaise Presidente de las Empresas Malfoy justo después de graduarse y asumir las riendas corporativas. Había querido a alguien en quien confiaba implícitamente y consideraba su mano derecha, en vez de un tramposo senil que su padre favorecía. En poco tiempo, Blaise se había mostrado un hombre de negocios altamente capaz y calculador, y Draco recompensó profusamente su dedicación e ingenuidad.

Blaise ya estaba sentado en una de las butacas de cuero enfrente del escritorio de Draco, con sus informes matutinos en una pila ordenada que descansaban sobre su pierna. Draco se le acercó y le dio una palmada en su hombro, como saludo-. Buenos días Blaise. ¿Cómo estuvo el juego de los _Arrows_ ayer por la noche?

-Estupendo- contestó Blaise con su usual voz suave y uniforme-. Los _Arrows _ pisotearon a los _Harpies. _ Sin duda que podemos esperar lo mismo en el juego de los _Cannon_ la próxima semana.

-Gran ganancia. Quizás me aparezca por ahí. No he usado el sitio reservado hace años-, meditó Draco, dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio y sentándose en su silla para estar cara a cara con su amigo.

Al parecer Blaise notó su buen humor y dirigiéndose a él con cuidado dijo:

-¿Hemos avanzado con esos bastardos de Keating y yo no me he enterado o tuviste sexo monumental ayer por la noche?

Draco se rió, de veras-. Ni uno ni el otro. Tan sólo una tarde placentera. Aunque no me importaría escuchar que hemos progresado con el acuerdo de Keating.

-Nada substancial por ahora, pero tenemos varias reuniones en los próximos días y una cita, con cena y todo, programada para ti y Pete Keating dentro de dos semanas. Con respecto a nuestras inversiones en…

Mientras Blaise repasaba sus notas matutinas, la mente de Draco vagaba nuevamente, pensando en su encuentro al azar con Hermione. Ella había parecido dispuesta a ser su amiga. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si él quisiera más que su amistad, algo más íntimo? Su primer error lo había alertado sobre la sensibilidad de la chica para con su historia romántica. Él no se había atrevido a preguntarle si estaba viendo a alguien. Claro está, había otras vías de obtener esa información.

-…y las ganancias de nuestra división de Textiles Importados están a más de 7 y un cuarto…

-¿Blaise?- le interrumpió Draco de repente-. ¿Qué conoces acerca de Hermione Granger?

-¿Granger? Bueno, veamos… su mejor amigo es Harry Potter, terminó en el número uno de nuestro año, actualmente está empleada por la sección de Relaciones Internacionales de Gringotts, es miembro del Patronato de Ayuda Legal para la Hermandad Mágica, tiene varias conexiones en el ministerio a través de Weasley, también en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso a través de compañeras de habitación,… creo que está casada con el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, si más no recuerdo su nombre es Bill.

-Eso pensé también, pero no, no está casada. Él se casó con Delacour, esa chica del Torneo de los tres magos.

-Oh, no había escuchado nada de eso. ¿Acaso Granger está causando problemas con nuestros trabajadores de la división de los elfos? Hemos tenido mucho cuidado, todo está como lo manda la ley.

-No, no, no es nada de eso. Sólo estaba curioso por conocer lo que sabías de ella.

Casi imperceptiblemente, Blaise levantó una de sus cejas y Draco gimió internamente. Los dos habían sido amigos desde que tenían pañales, y por lo tanto Blaise era una de las pocas personas que podía descubrir cuando él fingía indiferencia. Una habilidad que mostró ser inestimable durante las negociaciones y enloquecedora cuando jugaban un partido de ajedrez o cartas.

-¿Entonces, estás tratando de entrar en sus bragas?- preguntó Blaise, intentando suprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No seas ridículo. Sencilla y llanamente estaba curioso de … ¿Qué?... vete a la mierda, maldito pendejo. ¡Oh, está bien! Ayer me la encontré por casualidad después del trabajo. ¡Estaba guapísima, hermosa! Inclusive logré que dejara su varita y que me hablara. Por Merlín, Blaise, no tenía idea que las mujeres pudieran ser así. Estuvo brillante e inteligente y fascinante, y tenía la sonrisita más sexy, y, por todos los dioses, tuve que contenerme para no conducirla a un callejón y besarla apasionadamente hasta dejarla sin sentido- divagó Draco, fatigado, recorriendo sus manos por su pelo claro.

-Ajá, como si una sección de besos es lo único que sucede cuando una mujer y un hombre están solos en un callejón.

-Intentaba decirlo con buen gusto- rió Draco-. Aunque la verdad es que llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido amarillo delicioso y no pude evitar pensar si sería más erótico sacárselo o simplemente levantarlo sobre sus caderas si llegaba a follarla en el callejón.

-¿La volverás a ver?

-Me dijo que le podía enviar una carta si quería encontrarme con ella de nuevo.

-Como si le prestaras atención a si ella te concediera o no una invitación- rió Blaise.

-Cierto. Quizás le escriba después de almuerzo. ¿Debería molestarme en preguntarte si desapruebas?

-Bueno, ella es de padres _muggles_- dijo Blaise arrugando su nariz, como si el hedor de tal bajeza pudiera ser percibido desde donde estaba sentado-. Sin embargo, como está la política hoy en día y con sus conexiones innegablemente poderosas, sería justificable y fácil el pasar por alto ese factor. Si ella te intriga, no veo nada malo en que sigas cualquier interés que tengas en la chica.

Draco sonrió. _Déjaselo a Blaise para que arranque toda noción romántica y sensual, y lo reduzca todo a negocios y política._

-¿Sabes qué, Blaise? Tienes razón. No hay razón alguna por la que no pueda salir con ella.- Al hablar, agarró su varita y la golpeó ligeramente sobre un botón negro en la esquina de su escritorio. Un minuto después, su secretaria introdujo su cabeza a través de la puerta.

-¿Qué desea Sr. Malfoy?

-Elinor, deje un espacio libre en mi horario de esta tarde. Llame a Gringotts y haga una cita con uno de sus consejeros para establecer una cuenta nueva.

-¿Qué tipo de cuenta, señor?

-No tengo preferencia; de ahorros, de inversiones, de lo que quieras, siempre y cuando tenga que ir en persona para discutirlo. Ah, Elinor, asegúrese de quienquiera que sea esté en el mismo piso de la División de Relaciones Internacionales.

-----------------------o0o---------------------

-Bueno, no estoy sorprendida de que esté embarazada de nuevo. ¿Qué esperabas, considerando su madre?- dijo Luna Weasley muy solemnemente mientras mordía su emparedado de pollo-. Apostaría una pequeña porción de dinero a que hay un grupo de antiguas figuras de piedra, personificando a Cybele o a Ishtar, enterradas en su patio y contaminando el abastecimiento de agua. ¿Qué otra cosa puede explicar la razón por la que tienen tantos niños?

-Quizás no saben ningún encantamiento anticonceptivo. O quizás Harry ha convencido a Ginny de cuán genial seria engendrar su propio equipo de Quidditch- ofreció Hermione, buscando una fresa en su ensalada de frutas.

-Da igual, de todas formas, cuando estoy ahí no tomo agua, sólo por si las moscas.

-¿De veras?. ¿Nunca? No me he dado cuenta de ello.

-Tengo una madeja de agua hecha de una cabra que solía conocer. Siempre la llevo conmigo a la Madriguera. Si quieres la comparto contigo. Nunca se es muy precavido.

-Mantendré eso en mente la próxima vez que tenga un novio- dijo Hermione al ruborizarse y sonreír levemente.

Luna le sonrió y volvió a morder su emparedado. Esa era la razón por la cual quería tanto a Hermione. Luna nunca sería capaz de discutir la noticia del embarazo más reciente de Ginny con ninguno de los Weasley, sin que ellos le virasen el tema y le preguntasen cuándo Ron y ella comenzarían a tener bebés. Odiaba tener que explicar, una y otra vez, que con la carrera de Ron como guardián de los Puddlemere United y su propio trabajo como escritora de _El Quisquilloso_, ellos no tenían tiempo para tener niños todavía. Hermione, para alivio de Luna, parecía no encontrar nada inusual en esto y nunca le había cuestionado sobre el tema.

Desde su matrimonio con Ron hace seis años, Luna había entablado una gran amistad con Hermione Granger. Aunque habían tenido poco en común como colegialas, Luna descubrió que la graduación y el final de la guerra le habían hecho bien a Hermione. Sin la tensión constante de las tareas escolares y el oficio desalentador de mantener vivos a Harry y a Ron, Hermione se había relajado considerablemente. Ahora disfrutaba de su trabajo y fácilmente sobresalía en todo lo que hacía relacionado al mismo, dándole una sensación de confianza y buen humor que llevó consigo a su vida personal.

Luna estuvo encantada al saber que Bill Weasley había comenzado a salir con Hermione hace cinco años. Aunque adoraba a su cuñada, no podía evitar pensar que la preocupación de Ginny en cuanto a su papel de esposa y la importancia de ser madre era un algo fastidioso, y se alegró el poder escaparse de las numerosas cenas y fiestas de la familia Weasley para hablar con la dulce e inteligente Hermione.

Cuando la relación entre Bill y su amiga terminó repentinamente, Luna se deprimió. No tenía nada en contra de Fleur, que era una muchacha agradable, pero prefería a Hermione y había temido que su amistad se marchitara por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, Ron y Harry no permitieron que Hermione saliera del círculo familiar, y desde entonces Luna había decidido almorzar con su amiga frecuentemente, como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

-Así que la semana pasada te tuvieron en Katmandú por algunos días, ¿cierto?. ¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Luna.

-Corto, pero agradable. Las negociaciones fueron de maravilla. Estoy segura que nuestra gente estará ahí dentro de un mes o dos.

-¿Pudiste ver el área esta vez?

-Un poco. Me mostraron el área alrededor de Pashupatinath, que es el lugar que le interesa a Gringotts. Me llevaron a comer al distrito de Tamel y pude ver un baile folklórico de los Newar. El área es hermosa, especialmente al este de la ciudad que da hacia el Himalaya. Ron y tú deberían tenerla presente en sus siguientes vacaciones. Muy romántico. La próxima semana me voy a Venecia por dos días.

-¿Venecia? He escuchado rumores que una banda de Bunyips pícaros ha emigrado a Venecia y están viviendo en los canales. Les gusta comerse a las mujeres. Así que ten cuidado cuando estés caminando por esos lares. Extraña situación esa.

-¿De veras? Me aseguraré de averiguar acerca de ello antes de irme. Hablando de situaciones extrañas, a que no adivinas a quién me encontré al azar en un café ayer por la tarde: a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Por amor a Merlín!- exclamó Luna, soltando su emparedado y mirando a su amiga con preocupación-. Pobrecita. ¿Fue horrible?. ¿Te maldijo?. ¿Lo heriste?

-No, no, nada de eso- rió Hermione, tranquilizando a Luna-. Fue la cosa más extraña, para decirte la verdad. Fue agradable. Se sentó en mi mesa, me pagó una taza de té y hablamos por varias horas.

-¿Por varias horas? Dios mío Hermione, ¿acerca de qué?

-Acerca de todo. Libros, música, películas. Asuntos mundanos la mayoría de las veces y varias bromas inofensivas. No discutimos nada personal…excepto… bueno, hubo un momento en el que confesó que se había dado cuenta que el tema de Sangre Pura/Sangre Sucia era una tontería y se disculpó por insultarme y ser un idiota en la escuela.

-¡No!- exclamó Luna.

-Sí- dijo Hermione, aún incapaz de creérselo ella misma-. Estaba leyendo un libro escrito por un autor _muggle_ porque quiso, y lo estaba disfrutando.

-¡No!- exclamó Luna nuevamente.

-Lo sé. Y la verdad es que disfruté tanto el hablar con él que lo invité a que me acompañara a una tienda de música. Creo que es posible que nos hagamos amigos.

Luna tan sólo la miró atónita. Siendo la mujer que era, había muy pocas cosas que encontraba difícil de creer, y la idea de Draco Malfoy procurando ser amigo de Hermione Granger, ciertamente, era una de ellas-. ¿Crees que se ha vuelto loco? Quizás la muerte de sus padres fue un gran choque para él y como consecuencia ha perdido el juicio. ¿O quizás esté poseído? De seguro esa vieja mansión está llena de espíritus malignos.

-Una teoría bastante interesante- dijo Hermione suavemente-, pero de veras creo que ha madurado.

Luna encogió sus hombros y le sonrió a su amiga; algo de su carácter distante volvió a reflejarse en sus ojos-. Bueno, aunque fue un bastardo insoportable, verlo era un lujo para los ojos. ¿Cómo lucía?

-¡Ron tendría una aneurisma si te oyera decir eso!- rió Hermione-. Se veía bien, supongo. Fuerte, saludable. Vestido impecablemente, como siempre. Apuesto a que el precio de sus zapatos podría cubrir el costo de mi renta.

-Sabes lo que quise decir- le regañó Luna con el mismo tono distraído-. ¿Todavía es tan guapo?

-No sé. Supongo. Juega en una liga de Quidditch por diversión, así que mantiene su buen cuerpo. ¡Vale, está bien!- exclamó ella con una sonrisa al ver la mirada exasperada de Luna-. Se ha convertido en un galán. No tuve problemas con mirarlo durante nuestra conversación. Además… tiene unos dientes bellísimos- dijo Hermione.

Luna notó el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga y le sonrió al instante- ¿Vas a salir con él?

-¡Luna!- dijo incrédula Hermione-. Apenas nos hemos hecho amigos. De veras, además, dudo que alguien pueda cambiar tanto.

-¿Entonces, vas a acostarte con él?- preguntó Luna mientras Hermione tomaba un poco de agua.

-¡Luna!- dijo Hermione casi ahogada, tosiendo agua sobre su ensalada de frutas-. ¡Por amor a Merlín!. ¿Qué te ha dado? Estaría loca si tuviera sexo con él. ¡Ron y Harry me repudiarían!. ¡Y a ti te mandarían a St. Mungo por sugerir cosa tal! Y seguro que buscarían a Malfoy y lo destriparían sólo por venganza.

Luna simplemente sonrió y encogió sus hombros, alzando su emparedado para otra mordida.

-------------------------------o0o--------------------------

Draco la vio el momento en que salió de la oficina del mojigato de Bisentongue. Respiró profundamente para calmarse e intentó desatar el pequeño nudo de nervios que agobiaba su estómago, mientras sus pies lo dirigían hacia ella. Hermione estaba en el pasillo parada de espaldas a él, al lado del duende más pequeño que Draco había visto en su vida, y enfrente de un hombre lerdo casi dos veces su estatura.

Sus rizos castaños estaban recogidos con un moño flojo detrás de su cabeza y usaba su traje de Gringotts sobre lo que sería, o eso esperaba, otro vestido de verano.

Se acercó más, entonces se detuvo, observando la postura rígida y el ángulo desafiante de su quijada mientras miraba fríamente al hombre enfrente de ella.

-Si vuelvo a oír decirle tales cosas a cualquiera de ellos- advirtió ella con una voz calmada y fría que hasta Blaise hubiera estado impresionado-, cuídese porque lo despediré más rápido de lo que pueda decir dos palabras en su defensa.

Draco estaba más que impresionado. Un crujido de poder parecía irradiar de su pequeña figura, y los ojos del hombre se ensancharon mientras tragaba saliva por los nervios. _Esta, _pensó Draco, _es la bruja que ayudó a derrotar al mago más temible en la historia de la magia. _

El hombre echó un vistazo momentáneo al pequeñín duende, entonces asentó con su cabeza temblorosa antes de darse la vuelta y apresurarse a salir de ahí. Cuando desapareció por una puerta, el duende dijo algo que Draco no pudo entender y Hermione se río, los rizos temblando con su risa. Se despidió del duende y lo miró alejarse, cuando Draco decidió moverse.

Silenciosamente, Draco disminuyó la distancia entre ellos, deteniéndose justo detrás de ella e inclinándose hasta que sus labios estuvieran a sólo centímetros de su oreja.

-"Aunque ella es pequeña, es feroz. Buen rugido, Leona."

Hermione saltó levemente al primer sonido de su voz, mas no se giró a regañarlo. En cambio, inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia él, exponiendo la curva esbelta de su cuello como si lo invitara a que la probara.

-¿Y qué de ti, serpiente?- murmuró ella, una sonrisa juguetona apareciendo en sus labios-. ¿Siempre saludas con una prosa?. ¿Te crees un Savinien de hoy en día?. ¿O tan sólo eres Cristian de Neuvillete, adquiriendo favores con las palabras de otro hombre?

-Siempre y cuando el favor se gane, los medios por los que se obtiene son de poca importancia. ¿De veras me crees una serpiente, pequeña Leona?- bromeó Draco, muriendo por presionar su boca en la suave piel debajo de esa oreja.

-Procuraba ser cortés e improvisé. Me hubiera quedado con tu elección y te hubiera llamado un asno.

Él se rió y ella se viró a verlo con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?. ¿Ayer no fue suficiente para ti?. ¿Te sentiste tan desdichado sin amigos que la máscara de misántropo se está desmenuzando?- preguntó ella, juguetonamente.

-Sí Granger, el dolor fue tan intenso que no pude soportar el pasar otro instante alejado del esplendor de tu presencia- declaró él, lanzándole una mueca exagerada-. La verdad es- continuó-, que tuve una cita con alguien en el departamento de comercio acerca de algunas cuentas en el exterior.

-¿Oh?. ¿Por qué no mencionaste nada ayer?- preguntó ella con curiosidad.

_Maldita sea, _pensó él, sosteniendo una risa-. Rara vez me preocupo de recordar reuniones de poca importancia como éstas. Mi secretaria es la que mantiene mi horario.

Ella pareció aceptar esa respuesta, asentando con su cabeza y entonces preguntando-. ¿Cuál de los idiotas de Cuentas Exteriores tuviste el placer de conocer?

-Un debilucho con el nombre de Roderick Bisentongue. Una granuja con una sonrisa tonta, si más no recuerdo.

-Siempre lo llamo Bassington-Bassington a sus espaldas- sonrió ella con culpabilidad.

-¿Como que he tenido una cita extraña con el viejo Bassington-Bassington?- preguntó Draco, logrando hacerla reír -. Diría que la comparación es absolutamente exacta.

-Bueno- dijo él, decidido en arriesgarse- como ya hemos establecido mi inhabilidad de respirar en la ausencia de tu entusiasta compañía, pensé que podría investigar cuáles son tus planes para mañana. ¿O te esclavizan para contar montones de _galleons_ en los fines de semana?

Hermione se rió y sacudió su cabeza, por lo que él continuó-. Mañana habrá un festival en el parque que durará todo el día. Habrá una subasta de vinos raros, pero todo será en dinero _muggle_. Sería bueno tener a alguien a mi lado que me ayude a no perder de vista el cambio, no fuera que ofreciese todos mis bienes.

-Al parecer estaré contando _Galleons _haga lo que haga- bromeó ella-. El único beneficio que tengo es la posibilidad de un día soleado, ¿cierto?

-No te olvides del disfrute de mi compañía, Granger. Quizás sea persuadido a incluir un almuerzo.

-¿Cómo podría decir que no a eso?- ella sonrió, y Draco luchó desesperadamente por no mostrar la sonrisa indómita que amenazaba con dominar todo su rostro.

--------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora: **

"Aunque ella es pequeña, es feroz" y "Buen rugido, Leona" son dos citas separadas de "Sueño de una noche de verano" escrito por William Shakespeare. También lo que le dice Hermione a Draco… eso de ser un burro.

Savinien es nombre de un hombre del cual Edmond Rostand se basó para escribir la obra de teatro "Cyrano de Bergerac." Cristian de Neuvillete es el hombre que hace pasar inteligencia y poesía de Cyrano como la suya propia para ganar el corazón de la bella Roxanne.

Cyril Bassington-Bassington es mi grito de condecoración al brillante P.G. Wodehouse. Cyril es un personaje de los cuentos de Jeeves y Wooster. Creo que uno de los episodios en BBC de Fry/Laurie J& W fue basado en este personaje también.

----------------------------------------------

**Notas: **

_Bunyips:_ No le encontré traducción alguna al español. Mas aquí les dejo una breve explicación acerca de estas criaturas míticas del folklore australiano. Vale aclarar que el más que se le parece es el **Yowie**. Hay innumerables descripciones, pero al parecer todas están de acuerdo en que son unas criaturas del agua (razón por la cual emigraron a los canales de Venecia), que devoran todo ser vivo que les pase por al lado.

_Cybel/Ishtar:_ Cybel era la diosa de la Madre Tierra que fue adorada en Anatolia desde los tiempos neolíticos. Era la personificación de la _fértil _tierra, es por eso que se le asocia con la fertilidad. Ishtar (o Astarté en español) era la diosa del amor y la guerra, asociada con la fertilidad y los placeres carnales.

-------------------------------------------------

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron sus comentarios. Me alegró saber que les ha gustado esta historia. Varios de ustedes me preguntaron acerca de la posibilidad de continuar la historia yo misma. Hasta ahora, la autora no ha actualizado desde **agosto 25 del 2006, **como ven, casi un año dentro de dos meses. Si la historia no se actualiza cuando termine de traducir sus ochos capítulos, entonces veré si la continuaré por mi cuenta, aunque temo hacer eso. No soy tan buena escritora como lo es la autora original. Pero la posibilidad se mantiene. ¡¡¡¡ Gracias a todos!!!!! Espero leerlos pronto. **


	3. Capítulo 3: La cita

**Capítulo 3**

_**La cita**_

----------------------------o0o-----------------------

_Si vuelve a usar otro vestido de verano, juro que le daré mil galleons a los huérfanos de la guerra, _pensó Draco al recostarse en la entrada del edificio de Hermione, esperando a que saliera de su apartamento. Los dos habían acordado verse a las 10:30 a.m. del sábado, y Draco había caminado dos veces por los alrededores de la cuadra de Hermione antes de tocar el timbre el momento en que su reloj marcó treinta minutos pasada las diez. Ella se había reído de su puntualidad, el sonido de su voz traspasaba el pulido intercomunicador de cobre mientras le prometía a Draco que bajaría en un segundo.

Draco puso las manos en sus bolsillos, entrenando sus facciones para que mostraran una máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia, e intentó suprimir la euforia que sentía por la perspectiva de pasar un día completo disfrutando de su compañía. No sería apropiado actuar como una colegiala nerviosa en su primera cita en Hogsmeade. Draco frunció su ceño mientras imágenes de si mismo con una falda plisada y unos calcetines que le llegaban a las rodillas, saltando por la calle con una Hermione bastante avergonzada. _Inquietante_, pensó estremeciéndose. Ocupado con la tarea de reprimir las imágenes nauseabundas de si mismo usando dos menudas trenzas rubias, Draco no notó a Hermione bajar las escaleras y salir por la puerta del edificio.

-Hola Malfoy- saludó, y los ojos de Draco revolotearon hacia ella.

_Malditos huérfanos, mira que esos bastardos son afortunados, _pensó él, intentando atar las riendas de su mirada lujuriosa para no asustarla antes de haber hablado. Ella vestía un traje blanco de verano, algo de niña, con tirantes delicados que levemente rozaban las líneas de su clavícula. Las imágenes de trenzas rubias y faldas plisadas rápidamente fueron sustituidas por imágenes de sí mismo deslizando esos tirantes por sus brazos y trazando una línea de besos desde su hombro hasta la curva delgada de su cuello. Draco sintió sus testículos apretarse.

-Granger- contestó suavemente, enderezándose y acercándose a ella.

Los dos se miraron silenciosamente por algunos minutos, antes de que Hermione bajara su vista y mirara a la calle, carraspeando un poco-. ¿Te molestaría si camináramos? El puente Albert no está tan lejos. Además, sería una lástima desperdiciar tan buen tiempo- dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, esperanzada.

-En lo absoluto- respondió él, guiándola hacia la acera-. Siempre he disfrutado caminar por el dique.

Draco la miraba furtivamente mientras caminaban en silencio por la calle rodeada de árboles alineados que conducían a Thames, admirando la belleza de sus rizos y notando el rosado brillo de labios sobre su exquisito labio inferior.

-¿Entonces Malfoy, ningún saludo poético esta mañana?- rompió el silencio, mirándolo juguetonamente-. Debo ser sincera, estoy un tanto decepcionada. Pensé que a un hombre con tu crianza e intelecto de seguro se le ocurriría algo más excitante que 'Granger' y 'siempre he disfrutado caminar por el dique'- bromeó ella, bajando su voz y alzando un poco su quijada para lucir presumida.

-De veras que pido disculpas decepcionarte, Granger- contestó él-. He tenido una mañana muy atareada, apagando un gran fuego en el museo de arte, escoltando una manada de cabellos azules tambaleantes a través de calles peligrosas, ofreciéndome de voluntario en una biblioteca, rescatando a un bebé de las garras de unos perros feroces y donando una gran suma de _galleons _a los huérfanos. Sencilla y llanamente he estado un poco distraído.

-Ni siquiera una excusa viable para tal negligencia. Tan sólo tendrás que intentar un poco más la próxima vez o comenzaré a dudar el grado de tu mayorazgo literario- reprendió ella.

-Efectivamente. Quizás debería empezar de inmediato- compensó él, mirándola disimuladamente mientras caminaban por el dique-. De veras que me gusta ese vestido tuyo, Granger. ¿Estás haciendo una referencia de algún tipo?. ¿Quizás examinando mi habilidad en cuanto al descubrimiento de alusiones se trata? Veamos… ¿La dama de blanco?

-Ah, ¿pero cuál de ellas? Hay tantas para elegir- bromeó ella, siguiéndole el juego.

-Hmm…bueno, la del libro de Wilkie Collins- ofreció Draco- y la de la leyenda latina de la mujer que llora.

-Y Rebeca, de la novela de Maurier- adicionó Hermione.

-Podrías optar por Berta Mason.

-Pobre mujer. Nunca me gustó ese nombre- dijo Hermione, arrugando su nariz-. Como si ser fea y loca no fuese suficiente, tenía que tener un nombre desagradable también.

-Y yo pensándote desprovista de vanidad. Podríamos volver al libro de Rhys y llamarte Antoinette- dijo Draco, dándole un leve codazo en el hombro para hacerla reír.

Se rió, mirándolo pensativa-. Entonces, veamos; ¿mis opciones son… una mujer loca,… una muerta… otra muerta,… y una asesina de niños? Dios mío, debí haberme sentido terriblemente morbosa al vestirme esta mañana.

-No necesariamente- meditó Draco- siempre y cuando tengas a la bruja buena del Mago de Oz.

-¿Glinda?. ¿No es que usaba un gigante vestido rosado?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

-En la película. ¿No has leído el libro?. ¿No?. ¿De veras? Vaya. ¿Qué dirían la multitud de Gryffindors que te adora si supieran que hay un libro _muggle _ que Draco Malfoy ha leído y Hermione Granger no?

-Estoy segura que los Slytherins tendrían unas palabritas para describir tal situación, si conocieran ese pedacito de información- rió ella.

-En el libro- dijo Draco, obviando su comentario-, Glinda usa un vestido blanco. Creo que hay algo en esto Granger, ya que también eres una bruja y, a menos que lleves una doble vida escandalosa, un ejemplo de bondad. El zapato proverbial parece encajar- dijo él con aire satisfecho, enfatizando su punto al tocar suavemente la falda de su vestido.

-Vale. Puedo aceptar a Glinda. ¿Pero quién serías tú?. ¿El espantapájaros?

-Seguro que no, como es claro que poseo un cerebro.

-Eres demasiado malicioso para ser un león, lo que nos deja con…

-¿El malvado leñador?- interrumpió.

-No- sacudió la cabeza y lo miró solemnemente-. El mono volador.

-----------------------------o----------------------------o-----------------------------------o

-Ése- dijo Draco, apuntando a una pequeña copa de frutas picadas y coloridas. El anciano coriáceo las sacó del mostrador, intercambiándolas por dos papeles _muggle _que Draco le ofreció. La multitud llenaba el laberinto variado de kioscos y tiendas, y Draco hacía lo posible por caminar entre la misma, esperando que Hermione no se hubiera aventurado muy lejos. La encontró en el mismo lugar en que la había dejado unos minutos antes, palpando un bolso hecho de un tapiz indio delicadamente bordado que le pertenecía a una comerciante anciana, mientras negociaba el precio con la señora. _Gringotts debe estar sumamente feliz de tenerla como una de sus delegados, _meditó él al verla pagar menos que el precio original.

La mujer le puso el bolso en una jaba plástica y se la dio a Hermione, que había visto a Draco y le había sonreído. Ella dio brinquitos hasta llegar a él, sujetando la jaba para que Draco la viera-. ¿No es encantadora? La he querido desde hace tiempo. Y por tan buen precio también.

-Es bastante fina. Nadie tendrá algo igual- dijo él pensativamente, agregando-. Tus habilidades de negociación son excelentes. Esa mujer pareció estar satisfecha de aceptar menos por el bolso.

-Ah, eso no fue nada- rió ella-. Una vez tuve que convencer a quince ancianos en una villa al Este de África que le concedieran a Gringotts acceso a un sólo acre de tierra. Fue una pesadilla. Me tomó tres meses convencerlos a todos. Ahora, esas mujeres si que eran estrictas. ¿Qué tienes ahí?- preguntó ella,

-Guayaba fresca. ¿Las has probado alguna vez?

-No lo creo. ¿Es dulce?

-La mayoría. Algunas son amargas y varían en cuanto a su acidez. Los pedazos rojo oscuro se llaman guayaba de Fresa, los verdes Manzana y los de color rosa Hong-Kong Pink. Prueba una- dijo Draco, ofreciéndole la copa de frutas.

-Oh… no. Mis manos están sucias de tanto tocar bolsos polvorientos en el kiosco. No quiero tocarlas así- dijo ella rápidamente, mirando escépticamente las frutas.

-De seguro que puedes ingeniar algo más astuto que un intento enclenque a hacer trampa- sonrió él, alcanzando un pedazo de fruta rosada y carnuda-. Vamos, supuestamente ustedes los Gryffindors, son valientes. Abre- ordenó él, aguantando la fruta a centímetros de sus labios. Ella se detuvo por un momento, entonces abrió sus labios, ruborizándose y alejando su vista mientras él se la introducía en la boca. Draco se deleitó en ver las mejillas sonrojadas y aprovechó la oportunidad para rozar su pulgar sobre el tentador labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó él suavemente, mientras ella probaba la dulce fruta.

Todavía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Hermione continuó caminando entre la línea de vendedores antes de contestarle.

-Sí… creo que me gustará mucho.

Los dos deambularon por un rato entre casetas y tiendas, deteniéndose a examinar varias mercancías, observar a los actores ambulantes del festival y probar la variedad de alimentos que les ofrecían. Finalmente, Draco la dirigió hacia la gran línea de tiendas blancas instaladas para la subasta de vino. Un número de bodegas había instalado casetas en las primeras tiendas para ofrecer muestras de sus más recientes botellas, esperando capitalizar a los presentes en la subasta.

Ambos vagaron de caseta en caseta, permitiendo que los que servían las muestras los convencieran de probar sus selecciones.

-Noté que no hay escupideras- murmuró Hermione entre sorbos, probando un vino francés de uva-. Mi amiga Luna diría que es una estratagema taimada entre las bodegas y los consignadores para dejar a todos emborrachados y sintiéndose divinos antes de comenzar la subasta para que así abran sus monederos sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Hmm, pienso que deben haber fuerzas más oscuras detrás de todo esto- sonrió Draco y asintió con la cabeza hacia un señor anciano que andaba coqueteando desvergonzadamente con una joven morena-. Ves cómo relaja a todas las mujeres bonitas que vienen a estas cosas. Les hace más fácil el trabajo a todos los viejos verdes llenos de dinero.

-Qué libertinaje- exclamó ella dramáticamente-. Pensar que arriesgarías el comprometer mi virtud y prístina reputación tan sólo porque no puedes ser incomodado con eso de no perder de vista el cambio monetario.

-Sí, asombroso, ¿cierto? A los niveles que bajo en nombre de una buena inversión.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres decir Bacchus?- contradijo ella.

-Tanta audacia por una cosa tan pequeña. ¿Dónde lo almacenas todo?- le sonrió él-. Ah, creo que debemos registrarnos. Al parecer están empezando.- Le cogió la copa de vino de Hermione, la puso sobre la mesa del mercader y colocó su mano sobre su espalda, guiándola hacia la mesa de registros.

---------------------------------------o0o--------------------------------

Al salir de la subasta, Draco se detuvo de inmediato en una de las casetas de vino para comprar una botella. Mientras el vendedor envolvía la botella con un papel de tejido fino y la colocaba en una jaba, Draco observó la expresión deslumbrada que pasaba por el rostro de Hermione que estaba parada silenciosamente a su lado. La miró con regocijo cuando salieron a la luz del sol, sujetándola gentilmente por el codo cuando por poco tropieza con un niño. Su piel era suave y caliente debajo de su roce y él deseaba frotar su pulgar sobre la tierna carne de sus brazos. _Demonios, _admitió pensativamente, de veras que le gustaría presionarla en contra de sí lo más que pudiese y que todavía se considerase cosa decente en un lugar público. Se preguntó hasta dónde podría llegar.

-Es que… es que no lo puedo creer- dijo ella repentinamente, sacándolo de sus ensueños- No puedo creer que hayas comprado un centenar de botellas de vinos añejos del magnífico Romanee Conti. ¿De veras que eres tan rico? Quiero decir- se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos y estudiándolo con preocupación-, dejé bien claro el costo de esos vinos en _galleons_, ¿cierto?

-Sí, absolutamente claro. Como mencioné anteriormente, fue una inversión- dijo con la voz más calmada que pudo encontrar, entretenido por su asombro.

-Sí…pero….es que…. ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo eso?

-Probablemente le venda dos tercios a mi compañía. La sección de Comercio, asumo, las usará para ganar diplomacia con algunos de nuestros socios de negocio y clientes potenciales. De seguro me llevaré algunas a mi apartamento y ordenaré a que el resto sea almacenado en las bodegas de vino de la mansión- explicó Draco, encantado de ver que ella parecía recuperarse del choque.

-Hmm- murmuró pensativa-. ¿Malfoy?- preguntó de repente-. ¿Por qué vives en un apartamento en Chelsea cuando tienes una enorme mansión en el campo?

-Precisamente porque es una enorme mansión en el campo. Es un lugar sumamente grande para sólo una persona, Granger- explicó y ella le sonrió traviesamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Heathcliff?. ¿Le tienes miedo a los fantasmas?- bromeó ella.

-Bueno, "el asesinado atormenta a sus asesinos." Toda esa tortura que le hice pasar a los elfos de la casa cuando niño tenía que perseguirme en algún momento- dijo riéndose.

-Oh, ¿detecto una confesión Malfoy?. ¿Hay esqueletos en tu armario?- susurró ella como si fuese una conspiradora.

-Los armarios no son lo suficientemente fascinantes para mis esqueletos. Tenemos calabozos para cosas de esas- declaró él levantando la nariz, lo cual le ganó un golpe juguetón en uno de sus brazos. Draco le sonrió siniestramente, entonces sujetó la bolsa del vino, dándole una sacudida-. Esta botella de Veuve Clicquot está rogando ser consumida. ¿Nos vamos a esa tienda de comida griega y compramos algo que le acompañe?

----------------------------------o0o-----------------------------

-Oh… esto es divino- suspiró Hermione, recostándose a un viejo árbol y bebiendo el vino en un vaso plástico. Draco se acostó de lado sobre la hierba, admirando las manchas de luz que ondulaban sobre la piel y el vestido de Hermione. Los restos de su almuerzo estaban esparcidos entre ellos. Draco alcanzó la botella de vino, la cual había hechizado para que luciera como si fuese agua con un discreto movimiento de su varita.

-Admítelo Granger, todo ese libertinaje del que hablaste fue nada más y nada menos que bisutería barata- le regañó ligeramente-. Hemingway fue conocido por referirse al vino como la cosa más civilizada en el mundo.

-¿También lees a Hemingway? Entonces, dime, ¿cómo fue que el gran Draco Malfoy, señor supremo y guardián de todas las cosas grandiosas y de Sangre Pura, descubrió la literatura _muggle_? De seguro que no esperas que crea que un día te levantaste y pensaste, 'quizás hoy me aparezca en una librería _muggle_ para ver lo que esos diablos grotescos tienen guardado'.

-¿La verdad?

-Por supuesto. A menos que, claro está, la verdad sea terriblemente aburrida, en cuyo caso deberías inventarme una historia fantástica de corrupción e intriga para impresionarme.

-Aunque es algo aburrida, de alguna manera pienso que la hallarás interesante- dijo él pensativo- porque… de una forma circular y extraña… fue tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?- exclamó ella sorprendida, antes de mirarlo astutamente-. Espera, que quieres decir con abur-

-Vamos, vamos, leona- la detuvo él, no queriendo que ella perdiera su temperamento-. Aguantad las riendas de ese gruñido y te explicaré lo que quise decir.

-Vale. Continuad- ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró expectante.

-La primera vez fue en la Navidad del séptimo año. Potty, tú y el resto de los altruistas de la Orden salieron a Merlín sabe dónde, dejándome a sufrir solito y encerrado en Grimmauld Place, entumecido por el aburrimiento. Así que, por pura desesperación, me asomé en el cuarto que compartías con la Weaselette y…

-¿Fisgoneaste en nuestro cuarto? Qué sucio y perver-

-Oh, eso no viene al caso, y fue hace años. Dije que estaba desesperado. ¿Puedo proseguir?- ella se calló y él continuó.

-Como iba diciendo, fisgoneé por tu cuarto y encontré un libro con el título más intrigante que he visto en mi vida. Al principio no le hice caso y me fui a explorar el resto de la casa, pero más tarde, cuando estaba acostado sobre mi cama en estupor inducido por el aburrimiento, el título me vino a la cabeza. Así que volví a entrar a tu cuarto y lo leí de portada a contraportada. Fue una experiencia algo desconcertante, Granger. No tenía idea de que los _muggles _pudieran escribir así.

Ella lo miró silenciosa desde donde estaba recostada y él se acostó sobre su estómago, jugando con la hierba al continuar.

-Así que busqué entre tus libros otra vez y encontré otro libro escrito por el mismo autor. Ah, pero ese… ése era EL libro. Hasta estremecido estaba al finalizarlo. Nunca antes había leído algo similar. Claro, los libros de magos están preocupados por la práctica e historia de la magia. Los _muggles… _supongo que sin magia en la que enfocarse…, lo que quiero decir es que los magos buscan la magia para consuelo cuando el mundo los abruma. Los _muggles_ miran dentro de sí mismos, lo cual hace que nazca una literatura muy poderosa. La he estado devorando desde ese entonces.

Él se viró a mirarla, sintiendo envidia del árbol en el que se recostaba.

-Siempre he pensado lo mismo- murmuró ella-. ¿Cuál era el nombre del libro? El que te intrigó.

-"La insoportable levedad del ser"

Ella frunció sus cejas y lo miró inquisitivamente-. ¿Y el otro libro? El que te asombró.

-"El libro de la risa y el olvido."

-Sí, los recuerdo.- Se detuvo pensativa por un minuto, entonces le sonrió extrañamente-. Bueno, estoy feliz de que te hayan gustado tanto. Aunque te hubieras molestado en colocarlos a la vista, donde pudiera encontrarlos una vez que los leyeras. Mira que los busqué de arriba a bajo. Nunca los encontré.

-No los hubieras hallado. Me quedé con ellos. Están en un estante en mi apartamento.

-Espera… ¿te robaste mis libros?- exclamó ella incrédula.

-Preferiría pensar que los liberé de la oscuridad de tu vasta colección- rió él.

-No. Te los robasteis Malfoy- bromeó, poniéndose de rodillas y señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio enfrente de su cara-. Hurtaste mis libros como un ladrón de la calle.

-Por supuesto que no. Probablemente no los leíste nunca- dijo él con mal humor.

Hermione se recostó al árbol nuevamente y dramáticamente colocó su mano sobre su frente-. Y pensar que el ilustre Malfoy bajaría a tales actos plebeyos de latrocinio, robándoles a chicas humildes e hijas de _muggles. _Mi mundo se está desmoronando. Maldita seas Malfoy, maldita seas.

-Oh, vete a la porra, Granger- rió él, incapaz de controlar su risa-. Vale, me los robé. De ahora en adelante deberé vivir miserablemente avergonzado.

-Estar avergonzado no es suficiente- contestó ella altivamente-. Serás acusado con toda la fuerza de la ley. Yo seré el acusador y a su vez el juez.

-No puedes hacer eso. Es inmoral.

-Sí que puedo. Es mi derecho por ser la víctima. Y adivina qué, con tu confesión has sido hallado culpable. Ahora estarás sujeto a mi cólera.

-Por lo más divino, no- rogó él-. ¿Cómo saldré de ésto?. ¿Y cuál es mi condena su señoría?

Hermione frunció sus labios, mirando el festival con cuidado, entonces le sonrió perversamente-. Mira- dijo ella señalando varias luces coloridas y brillantes a lo lejos-. Han puesto un parque de diversiones. Y tú vas a montar uno de sus aparatos.

Él la miró horrorizado cuando ella le agarró el brazo y lo arrastró hacia las luces que se veían en la distancia.

---------------------------------------o0o----------------------------

-Granger, esto luce como una gran cacerola de hacer pasteles. No hay manera de que sea seguro- se quejó Malfoy, mirando con recelo el artilugio que daba vueltas y podía ser visto desde la línea de _muggles _en la que esperaban para montarlo.

-Tonterías. Es de lo más seguro. Todas las mamás están dejando a sus hijos montarlo.

-Sólo porque _mug_-… eh, estas personas sean grandes de la literatura no quiere decir que tengan un sentido competente de supervivencia. Estas son la gente que piensa que es gracioso atarse pedazos de madera con correas a los pies y deslizarse por las montañas.

-¿En comparación con el perseguir de una bola de mármol que vuela, mientras estás a doscientos pies en el aire con nada entre tu trasero y la tierra excepto un palo fino de madera y unas ramitas?- murmuró ella, sus ojos bailando al mirar parar el artefacto y ver la gente salir de su pequeña puerta.

Un hombre _muggle _que vestía un chaleco les señaló para que entraran y Hermione una vez más agarró su mano y lo empujó hacia la puertecita. Él miró alrededor, escéptico, mientras ella lo condujo a los paneles rojos que alineaban las paredes de la máquina, instruyéndole que se recostase al mismo. Ella cogió el panel a su lado y él miró en silencio tenso cómo los otros _muggles_ entraban y elegían sus propios paneles.

-¡Demonios Granger, nada más dime qué arrebatos hace esto! ¿Nos da vuelta?. ¿Nos hace ver visiones? ¿Qué?- su voz rompiéndose levemente por los nervios. Ella sólo le sonrió y no dijo nada. Sin avisar, el hombre del chaleco cerró la puerta y la máquina comenzó a sacudir repentinamente. En unos segundos Draco se vio en contra del panel. _Esto no es normal, _pensó él, sintiendo un tambaleo en su estómago. De repente, sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, mientras que el panel en que estaba recostado se desató súbitamente hacia arriba. Su cara se enrojeció al darse cuenta de que hubiera gritado.

Escuchó la risita que provenía de Hermione que estaba a su lado y viró la cabeza para verla, dándole una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas más repugnantes, entonces una mirada alarmante cuando el panel bajó deprisa y súbitamente, lo cual instigó a que Hermione se riera aún más fuerte.

-¡Vamos, anímate Malfoy! Estás actuando como un Hufflepuff del primer año. Esto es supuesto a ser divertido. Ves… mira lo que puedo hacer-. Y sujetando su falda, se giró en el panel de modo que sus pies apuntaran hacia arriba. A pesar de su incomodidad, los ojos de Draco inmediatamente se fijaron en el dobladillo del vestido, esperando vislumbrar sus piernas. El panel se deslizó hacia arriba y ella volvió a tener la cara en par con la de él, sonriéndole bonitamente. Draco sintió calmarse al mirarla sonreír, incapaz de detener su mano rozó unos rizos que ondulaban por sus ojos. Hermione tembló al sentir la caricia de sus dedos desde la piel tierna de sus orejas hasta su cuello.

Su panel se volvió hacia abajo una vez más mientras la máquina aminoraba la velocidad y enseguida ella lo maniobró para virarlo. Ni el ni el otro habló hasta que el artefacto cesó todo movimiento y Draco la siguió débilmente hacia la puertecilla, no seguro si se sentía mareado por la fuerza del paseo o la sensación de su piel. Ambos en silencio comenzaron a alejarse del parque y caminar hacia el puente Albert.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó ella de repente, al acercarse al puente-. ¿Fue esto una cita?

-Desearía que lo fuera- dijo él tranquilo-. ¿No disfrutas de mi compañía?

-Yo…no, por supuesto. Muchísimo. Es que… desde que Bill… yo no he…. No sé si estoy lista para hacer esto nuevamente- dijo ella en voz baja.

Draco reflexionó acerca de sus palabras mientras cruzaban el puente y caminaban a lo largo del dique. Hermione estaba mirando el agua y no lo notó pararse hasta que él la detuvo por la mano y la viró, deslizando su brazo alrededor de su cintura y atrayéndola levemente hacia él. Ella lo miró, su hermosa boca abriéndose por la sorpresa y él sucumbió a la tentación y gentilmente presionó sus labios con los de ella. Después de unos segundos sin responderle ella lo besó y su pulso se aceleró al ella inclinarse hacia él. Draco recorrió suavemente su mano por su brazo, perdido en la suavidad de su piel y su boca. Controlándose lo más que podía, presionó un leve beso sobre sus labios y se alejó, mirándola intensamente.

-Me gustaría intentarlo. Lo podemos llevar tan lento como lo desees- dijo él simplemente.

Hermione tembló y asintió con la cabeza, agarrándose suavemente a la camisa de Draco y halándolo hacia sí para besarlo nuevamente. Él separó sus labios con facilidad y entró en la boca caliente, su lengua tocando la de ella. Hermione gimió suavemente mientras él le envolvía su labio inferior con su boca.

-----------------------o------------------------------o-------------------------o

**Notas del autor:**

"La dama de blanco" es una novela de misterio escrita por autor británico Wilkie Collins.

_La llorona _es una leyenda latinoamericana acerca de una mujer que ahogó a sus hijos en un río. Si usa blanco o negro depende qué parte de Latinoamérica o de los Estados Unidos cuenta la historia.

"Rebeca" es una novela escrita por el británico Daphne du Maurier. También hay una versión de la misma en una película de 1940, dirigida por Alfred Hitchcock. Sé que ella usa un vestido blanco en la película, pero no recuerdo si es igual en el libro.

Bertha Mason es un personaje de la novela "Jane Eyre" escrita por la británica Charlotte Bronte.

Antoinette Cosway es el personaje principal de "El ancho mar de los Sargazos" una reinterpretación de la vida de Bertha Mason por el autor dominicano Jean Rhys.

El maravilloso Mago de Oz es un libro de niños escrito por el americano L. Frank Baum. En la versión cinematográfica de 1939 en la que participa Judy Garland, Glinda la bruja buena del Norte usaba un vestido rosado. En el libro, Glinda, la buena bruja del sur usaba un hermoso vestido blanco. Ambos, el libro y la película figuran un espantapájaros, un león y monos que vuelan.

Heathcliff Earnshaw es un personaje de la novela "Cumbres borrascosas" de la autora británica Emily Bronte. _El asesinado atormenta a sus asesinos _lo dice Heathcliff en la mitad del libro, mientras grita que quisiera maldecir al fantasma de Cathy a que caminara la Tierra para que él no tuviera que vivir sin ella. La mejor parte del libro, en mi opinión.

La cita de Ernest Hemingway la leí en algún lado, pero no recuerdo dónde o en qué contenido. Si saben algo, hablad.

"La insoportable levedad del ser" y "El libro de la risa y el olvido" son novelas del autor checo-francés Milan Kundera.

**Notas:**

Disculpad la tardanza. Con esto del trabajo he estado ocupada. Pero como todos sabe, más vale tarde que nunca. Pues, ¿qué les pareció? Tengan en cuenta que eso de llevar las cosas suaves no se cumplirá y que esta relación va a ser más apasionada de lo que aparenta. Culpad a la química por ello. Ah, de ahora en adelante los capítulos se alargarán, así que me tomará más tiempo el traducirlos, pero no más de dos semanas, ¿vale? ¡¡Bueno, os dejo y de veras espero leerlos pronto!! Saludos a todos, cuídense y suerte en todo.

Gracias a: (personas anónimas)

**Jules:** ¡Gracias por tu voto de confianza y por tus palabras!

**Cocco: **Gracias!

**Genesys: **Muchísimas gracias Alas por tu comentario. Y no hay nada que agradecer, con tan sólo leer los comentarios de los lectores me alegra saber que mi esfuerzo no ha sido en vano y eso me ayuda a disfrutar aún más lo que hago. Me encantó saber que te ha gustado la historia. ¡Disfrutad!


	4. Capítulo 4:  Entre una comida y una cita

**Capítulo 4**

_**Entre una comida y una cita…**_

----------------o0o-------------

Ron sintió su boca hacerse agua cuando su madre colocó un plato enorme de tocinos bien cocinados sobre la mesa, justo delante de él. No pudo evitar admirar el rojo vivo del tocino recién cocinado que contrastaba con el amarillo de las yemas de los huevos fritos situados en otro plato. La semana pasada se había ocupado de disfrutar su primera tostada, después los huevos, entonces los tocinos, etcétera, dándole a cada plato su tiempo apropiado, antes de rellenar su plato y volver a probarlos todos una vez más. Estrategia era importante en la vida de Ron y el desayuno no era algo para retrasar. Quizás hoy acumularía los huevos y los tocinos sobre un pedazo de pan tostado. Tal vez con salchicha arriba de todo eso. Buscó con lo ojos las salchichas, encontrándolas al lado de Penny, amontonadas y jugosas y... mmmm. Oh, dulce Merlín, estaba sumamente hambriento.

_Demonios, _gruñó Ron silenciosamente, todos sabían a qué hora comenzaba el "Desayuno/almuerzo de los domingos" en la Madriguera, pero alguien siempre insistía en llegar tarde para atormentarlo. _Sinvergüenzas_. Todos sabían que además de su horario de entrenamiento y juegos, el nutricionista de los Puddlemere regulaba sus comidas durante toda una semana. El domingo era el único día que de veras podía disfrutar de lleno la maravilla culinaria de su madre y hoy, por culpa de Bill y Fleur, toda esa comida permanecía ahí y él con su estómago vacío.

Miró a la izquierda: Katie y George estaban ocupados regañando a uno de sus gemelos, limpiando pintura de uña de la cara de uno y dándole miradas que matan a Fred, que se estaba riendo a carcajadas. Miró a la derecha: Luna estaba usando su vaso de agua para hacer anillos de condensación sobre la mesa y hablando felizmente con Hermione. Ron se inclinó en la mesa del picnic, recostando su antebrazo cerca de los tocinos e intentando lucir casual. Centímetro por centímetro, sus dedos se acercaron a su meta. _Tan sólo un pedacito, _pensó él mientras sus dedos rozaban el borde del plato y...

-¡Ronald Weasley!- gritó su mamá, haciendo que Ron saltara de su asiento y retrocediera su mano como si hubiera sido golpeado-. ¡Contrólate! Ya llegarán dentro de poco.

Luna se inclinó hacia él y le acarició el brazo con una sonrisa en el rostro, entonces se volvió a Hermione. Ron frunció su ceño y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, mirando hosco a la comida. Después de la guerra Molly se había empeñado en tener estas cenas familiares los fines de semana. Todos los que vivieran a una distancia razonable estaban supuestos a llegar a las once en punto cada domingo; pero para disgusto de Ron, el 'punto' parecía ser interpretado de varias maneras por algunos miembros de la familia. Hace dos semanas habían movido el banquete al aire libre, aprovechando el clima suave y juntando varias mesas de picnic en el jardín. Lo cual era genial, de acuerdo a Ron; algo acerca del aire fresco hacía que la comida supiera mejor.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Bill por la puerta de la cocina, pisando el césped con su brazo alrededor de Fleur que les sonreía a todos.

-Ya era hora- gruñó Ron, sus ojos dirigiéndose a Hermione automáticamente. Como siempre, se había puesto un poco tiesa al escuchar a Bill y mirar su brazo alrededor de Fleur. Ron observó a Harry, cuyos ojos también buscaban los de Hermione por instinto cada vez que Bill aparecía, y sabía que Harry sentía el mismo dolor en su pecho al mirar a su amiga tragar un sorbo de agua.

Habían pasado seis meses desde que él, Luna, Harry y Molly convencieran a Hermione de volver a las funciones familiares. _Ella es un miembro de esta familia, _insistió Molly. Nada de este desastre debido a Bill cambiaría nada. Ellos la amaban y la querían cerca. Las primeras veces había sido terriblemente incómodo y ella apenas se quedaba por más de una hora. Pero Mione era muy elegante y serena. Ahora casi ni indicaba que el ver a su ex la incomodaba. Inclusive lograba ser cordial con Fleur, algo que Ron no era capaz de hacer, a pesar de las exhortaciones de su esposa.

-Sentimos llegar tarde, mamá- se disculpó Bill, besando a Molly en la mejilla.

-Está bien amor. Entonces, todos... a comer- dijo Molly, mirando directamente a Ron.

Ron le sonrió, entonces miró a su derecha y vio que Luna había entablado una conversación con Hermione. Le tiró una mirada de repugnancia a Bill que estaba ocupado limpiando la suciedad y las hojas fuera de la silla de Fleur, entonces comenzó a pinchar los tocinos y a escuchar detenidamente a Fred y a George que hablaban de la fiesta de cumpleaños que darían la siguiente semana.

-Hemos alquilado Finnigan's Wake para este sábado por la noche- decía Fred-. Tendrá una barra con bebidas gratis. Y hasta hemos llegado a un acuerdo con Seamus para que contrate a nuestra banda esa noche.

-Y por supuesto, estaremos ofreciendo pequeñas diversiones de nuestro lado- agregó George con una sonrisa astuta, haciendo que Katie moviera sus ojos y cabeza como señal de mueca-. Esperamos que asistan 200 personas, así que irá a ser una gran velada.

-Haremos tostadas y postres antes que la banda comience a tocar, así que todos tienen que estar ahí acerca de las diez y media.- les dijo Katie y la atención de Ron se desvió de las conversaciones en la mesa a la comida enfrente de sus ojos.

Ron estaba contemplando la mejor manera de alcanzar los arenques ahumados que estaban al otro lado de la mesa y cerca de Ginny. Se tendría que mover rápidamente o ella se los comería todos. Por lo que, de acuerdo a Ron, le estaría haciendo un favor, ya que cada vez que un Pottersito salía de su vientre lucía como una madre más y más. Ron se movió alrededor de la mesa, ignorando la mirada seca que le dio Ginny mientras colocaba los arenques en su plato. Ya se había sentado, agregado unos huevos fritos a su plato y mordido un gran arenque cuando un movimiento rápido y un chillido de protesta llamaron su atención hacia su esposa y Hermione.

Luna había quitado el vaso de agua de las manos de Hermione y lo había colocado entre Ron y sí misma. Colocó su cartera en su regazo, buscando su cantina de agua hecha de piel de cabra, la cual siempre traía a la Madriguera, y rellenó el vaso de Hermione. Algo acerca del agua que sabía diferente, recordó Ron. Le había dicho que el agua de la Madriguera le sabía perfectamente a él y que sus padres y todos sus hermanos la bebían y muy saludables que estaban; y que inclusive Ginny y todos su niños estaban bien también. Pero Luna tan sólo le sonrió, besó sus mejillas y continuó empacando la extraña cantina de agua domingo tras domingo.

-Luna, de veras que eso no es necesario- dijo Hermione silenciosamente, con sus mejillas sonrojándose-. Nada de eso está pasando.

-No duele el ser cauteloso- murmuró Luna, guardando la cantina de agua y devolviéndole el vaso a Hermione-. Como esto va, puede ser que te secuestre y te lleve a París por capricho suyo, y puede ser que con el vino francés y la _Seine_ y las boinas y los pequeños bigotes sucumbas al romance y entonces me agradecerás.

-¿Quién se la va a llevar a París?- dijo Ron, frunciendo su ceño lo más que pudo con su boca llena de huevos fritos.

-Oh, no es nada amor- lo descartó Luna, mas él notó un breve pánico que cruzó el rostro de Hermione al él hablar.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien Mione?- preguntó Ron repentinamente. Ella se encogió y no lo miró, sus mejillas quemándose con un rojo candente. Él le siguió la mirada e instantáneamente se arrepintió de su exclamación. Aparentemente había hablado muy alto atrayendo la atención de todos, los cuales la estaban mirando con interés.

-¿Qué es esto?. ¿Tienes un nuevo acompañante, Mione?- cuestionó George mientras Fred y él le sonrían maliciosamente.

-Ohhh; ¿de veras?- exclamó Ginny, casi saltando de su asiento-. ¡Qué excitante!. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Alguien que conocemos?- se integró Percy, curioseando.

Hermione pareció atentar una respuesta, mas nada sucedió cuando abrió su boca. Miraba indefensa a Luna, quien negaba con la cabeza y con los ojos bien abiertos, tornándose a mirar a su esposo amenazadoramente.

-Dejadla sola. No es de su incumbencia- dijo Bill fríamente y Ron sintió un regocijo diabólico en su estómago cuando vio a Bill moverse de un lado a otro en su silla, claramente incómodo.

-Cállate Bill- dijo Fred, todavía mirando intensamente a Hermione-. ¿Quién es él?. ¿Algunos de nosotros hemos sido amigos de él en Hogwarts?

-Eh…. Bueno, emmm-… no- dijo ella cuidadosamente, sus mejillas bastante sonrojadas-. Estoy segura que ninguno de ustedes han sido amigos de él, ni en el pasado ni en el presente.

-¿Han estado saliendo por mucho tiempo querida?- preguntó Molly con una sonrisa para restringir su curiosidad, obviamente encantada por la noticia de que Hermione estaba saliendo con alguien,.

-Omm… pues, no, no hace mucho.

-¿Es serio?- pió Ginny como una niña.

-Bueno, pues no. Es por eso que no he dicho nada. Nada más ha habido una cita de verdad. No hay mucho que contar.

-¿Cómo lo conociste?

-¿Por qué no me contaste antes?

-¿Adónde fueron?

-¿Lo podemos conocer?

-Creo que es suficiente- saltó Harry de repente, preocupado por la expresión atormentada de Hermione y mirando a Ron que consentía con sus palabras-. No tienes que decir nada, Mione. Tan sólo ignóralos.

-Son como un grupo de viejas gallinas entrometidas. Algo vergonzoso la verdad- regañó Ron, frunciendo sus cejas a Fred, George y Ginny.

-Aaaa, no era nuestra intención entrometernos- dijo Fred disculpándose, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa lobuna que la hizo sonreír tímidamente-. Sólo estamos asegurándonos que no salgas y hagas algo escandaloso. Eso arruinaría nuestras reputaciones por el sólo hecho de asociarnos contigo.

-Sí- siguió George, dándole otra sonrisa loca-. Debes mantener ciertos estándares amor. No vayas merodeando por las calles, teniendo amoríos ardientes con monjes o vagabundos hediondos.

-O piratas

-Leprosos

-Pastores

-Un gigante

-Agggn- expresó Ron.

-Habla del amor que no se atreve a decir su nombre- dijo Hermione, entretenida por el disgusto aparente de Ron. Bill sólo le sonrío antes de virarse a Fleur que estaba discutiendo acerca de un hilo en su camisa. Los demás se quedaron mirándola atónitos por varios segundos antes que Fred y George comenzaran a hablar acerca de la fiesta. Ron miró a Hermione con un suspiro y escuchó sin entusiasmo a los gemelos hablar sin parar acerca de la banda de rock Maori que iban a contratar para la ocasión, mientras ella jugaba con el plato de comida y su tenedor. Ron ya no tenía hambre. Merlín, algunas veces de veras que quería estrangular a Bill. No… estrangularlo sería muy benigno, pensó Ron mientras miraba fijamente y malhumorado su salmón. Quizás el colgarlo de un árbol por el moñito y entonces hacer que los niños del vecindario le tiren piedras.

Después de quince minutos escuchando a Fred y a George recrearlos con historias de cómo la banda había sido arrestada por conducir un desfile de conga de 400 malandrines borrachos a las calles del Callejón Diagon a las cuatro de la mañana. Hermione limpió su plato con un rápido _Fregotego_ y se inclinó a hablar con Ron y Luna.

-Me tengo que ir. Luna; ¿quizás podamos almorzar juntas mañana o el martes?

-Jey; ¿no estás brava por lo que estos pulgones dijeron, cierto?- dijo Ron suavemente, apretándole la mano delicadamente.

-No, no. Estoy bien. La verdad- le aseguró ella, moviendo su mano para asegurarle-. Estaré fuera de la ciudad por algunos días esta semana, así que hay varias cosas a las que tengo que… acudir esta tarde. Luna, te escribiré después.- Hermione se apartó de la mesa despidiéndose de todos y prometiéndole a Fred y a George que estaría en su fiesta el próximo sábado. Hasta pudo sonreírles cordialmente a Bill y a Fleur antes de salir de una vez por todas.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de convencerte de que me digas en lo que ella anda?- dijo Ron con una sonrisa al abrazar los hombros de su esposa.

-Ni aunque me vaya al infierno, Ronald- sonrió ella inclinándose para besarlo momentáneamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco estaba embelesado al verla apresurarse por la acera con sus alborotados rizos bailando de lado a lado al ritmo de sus pasos. Dio brinquitos al cruzar la calle y sonrió al verlo. _Demonios, _pensó él, resistiendo el impulso de lamer sus labios. Probablemente ella no tenía la menor idea de lo erótica que era en esos pantalones y la apretada camisa toda malgastada.

-Estas tarde Conejita- dijo él con una sonrisa al ella acercársele-. ¿Olvidaste tus guantes?. ¿Quizás necesitas un nuevo reloj de bolsillo?

-Mis más sinceras disculpas, su Majestad. Hubo un altercado, lo juro. Por favor, os pido no cortar mi cabeza- bromeó ella, moviendo varios de sus rizos fuera de sus ojos, sonriéndole.

-Hmmfff. Bueno, aunque estoy seguro que el estúpido cazador se alegraría de tener una adición tan deleitante como tú en su base, supongo que puedo ser indulgente esta vez. Aunque será mejor que prestes atención en el futuro, Cenicienta. Me convierto en una calabaza y seis ratoncitos blancos si me hacen esperar por mucho tiempo.

-¿En serio? Entonces es justo advertirte que tengo un gato muy hambriento, al igual que dos amigos que repugnan las criaturas pequeñas y peludas.

-¿Estás insinuando que rechazan a… los hurones, quizás?- dijo él, frunciendo su ceño.

-Bueno, ante todo las ratas, pero estoy segura que los hurones no se quedan atrás- rió ella-. ¿Dónde está esta presunta librería en la cual nunca he estado (qué vergüenza)?

-Tan sólo una calle abajo- dijo Draco, señalando con la cabeza la dirección de la librería y dándole un codazo juguetón al caminar por el pavimento-. Entonces, decidme, Babbette. ¿Cómo fue la comida?. ¿Te divertiste con la feliz banda de Weasels y todos sus malvados niñitos?

------------------------------

Serpentearon tranquilamente a través de pilas altas de libros en la calle Bleeker. Hermione estaba fascinada por la oscura carpintería de los estantes y constantemente paraba a ver y admirar los paneles pintados que revestían el techo. Draco le explicó que éstos habían sido aportados por artistas locales a través de los años, mientras miraba hambriento su cuello cuando ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba para examinar el panel más cercano.

Era una odisea contenerse a sí mismo. Draco deseaba tanto el poder tocarla. Anhelaba besar la línea de su mandíbula mientras murmuraban acerca de los méritos de la fotografía _muggle_ como una forma de arte, hojeando un mamotreto negro y blanco. Admiraba las líneas delgadas y largas de sus piernas en esos pantalones cuando ella trataba de coger un libro de las cartas de Blaue Reiter, ansiando el descansar sus manos sobre sus caderas e inclinarse sobre su hombro al ella hojear el libro. Cuando Hermione se agachaba a los estantes más bajos para examinar libros acerca de viajes, le daba ganas de arrodillarse detrás de ella para rozar su trasero. Y aún así, cuando ella habló de cómo había leído a Remarque una y otra vez después de la muerte de sus padres, toda la tensión y la aprensión que sintió fueron olvidadas al tocar su mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras la guiaba tiernamente hacia la sección de los libros para niños, cerca de las ventanas.

Permitiéndole que se compusiera, la dirigió entre las coloridas columnas de libros, su pequeña mano caliente sobre en la suya.

-¿También has leído libros infantiles?- preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña.

Draco se detuvo y la miró, estaba parado tan cerca de ella que Hermione tuvo que estirar su cuello hacia arriba para poder verlo. Él la miró intensamente por un segundo, entonces inclinó su cabeza y la besó. Su boca moviéndose lenta y tiernamente sobre la suya lo dejó delirando al ella suspirar e inclinarse en su cuerpo.

-Unos pocos- murmuró él, alejándose.

-¿Ah?- dijo ella respirando fuertemente, sus ojos atontados y todavía enfocados en su boca.

-Me preguntaste cuántos libros infantiles había leído- sonrió él- Y dije que unos pocos. ¿Y tú?

-Oh… ah…. ¿estás bromeando? He leído todo lo que pude desde que era niña- dijo, virándose para tocar los lomos de los libros más cercanos-. Mis compañeras de clase solían meterse en problemas por hacer novillos. Yo me metía en problemas por quedarme hasta muy tarde en la biblioteca.

-Ah, sí, he escuchado acerca de tu especie. Los delincuentes de librerías son el peor tipo de malandrines. Tan sólo un paso arriba de los borrachos públicos y las prostitutas-. Esta vez se colocó detrás de ella, descansando un brazo sobre su cadera-. Así que mi pequeña drogadicta de libros; ¿cuál fue tu libro favorito cuando niña?

Hermione lo miró exasperada-. Esa es la peor pregunta que he escuchado. Es como pedirle a un pintor que escoja su color favorito.

-Si querías preguntas débiles o sin sentido te hubieras quedado comiendo con los Weasels. Elije, Granger.

Ella se puso de mal humor, pero entonces se inclinó en contra de él mientras sus ojos miraban por encima los títulos enfrente a ellos.

-Éste entonces- dijo, sacando un libro de los estantes y dándoselo a él.

-"Matilda"- leyó él, girando el libro de arriba abajo-. ¿Por qué éste?

-Siempre sentí que Matilda y yo teníamos mucho en común. Incluso antes de recibir la carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Cierto? Supongo que lo tendré que leer para así entender un poco más esa mente tuya- rió él, colocando el libro debajo de su brazo y cogiendo su mano una vez más-. Vamos, quiero enseñarte algo.

-El dueño de esta tienda- explicó Draco al guiarla hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, por una estrecha hilera de escaleras y por un pasillo oscuro que dirigía a una puerta con candado-, intercambia libros raros y materiales. Esto- dijo, moviendo su varita y abriendo la puerta- es donde mantiene sus objetos más preciados.

La habitación era pequeña, con tres paredes alineadas con estantes y vitrinas, cada uno lleno hasta el borde con delicados tesoros de papeles, todos iluminados por un panel de ventanas altas que daban a la ruidosa calle. Hermione contuvo su respiración, maravillada, al pasar por la puerta, sus hermosos labios separándose al mirar a su alrededor. Inmediatamente, Draco fue inundado por imágenes de los dos en contra de los estantes, escuchándola jadear su nombre de la misma manera en la que se había quedado boquiabierta, mientras él la **templaba** fuertemente en contra de los montones de libros antiguos. Sacudió su cabeza, eliminando sus pensamientos tentadores al cerrar la puerta detrás de él y caminar hacia delante para ayudarla a abrir unas pequeñas vitrinas.

--------------------------

Se sentaron sobre el piso de madera de la pequeña habitación, rodeados por un número de primeras ediciones bien raras, cartas amarillentas y manuscritas marcadas. Draco tenía una novela del siglo 18 con ilustraciones a mano sobre su regazo, mas lo ignoraba a favor de observar a Hermione que leía con reverencia las viejas cartas de amor de un autor francés.

-No puedo creer todo esto- dijo ella con una sonrisita, asegurando cuidadosamente el montón de cartas y colocándolos en el estante-. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

-Mi amigo, el fanático de Neruda. El dueño había conseguido una de sus cartas y cuando mi amigo vino a verlas me trajo consigo. He estado entrando furtivamente desde entonces.

-Latrocinio, traspasando sin autorización… de veras que puedes ser una mal influencia para mi persona.

-Las travesuras de nuestros días escolares sería prueba suficiente para absolverme de cualquier culpabilidad.

Ella le sacó la lengua y movió el libro fuera de su regazo-. Me siento como una niñita encerrada en una tienda de juguetes después de varias horas. Libre de tocar lo que quiera- dijo como en sueños, examinando el libro que él tenía abierto.

-¿Eso me incluye a mí también, Granger?- dijo él alzando una ceja y mirándola con interés. Ella lo miró pensativamente por un instante, entonces puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre la palma de sus manos y se inclinó hacia él. Su boquita sensual se detuvo a milímetros de la suya, provocándolo con el fantasma de un beso, antes de presionar sus labios en contra de los suyos.

Él apartó el libro sobre su regazo, su boca nunca dejando la de ella mientras lo movía a otro lugar, entonces alcanzó su cadera, acercándola más para que se sentara entre sus piernas. Draco tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, halándolo un poco hasta que ella separó sus labios y él introdujo su lengua, probándola. _Merlín, cómo enternece todo mi control, _pensó él mientras luchaba por evitar que sus manos vagaran libremente por todo su cuerpo. Apartó sus labios de los de ella para colocar besos calientes a través de su quijada y por todo su cuello, aspirando el leve olor a jabón lavender impregnado en su piel.

-Granger- respiró entre besos-. La Ópera Mágica de Londres va a estrenar _La Traviata _la próxima semana. Ven conmigo.

-Sí… sí- murmuró ella, al él encontrar un lugar debajo de su quijada que la hacía temblar-. Espera… ¿cuándo?

-El sábado. El telón sube a las siete. Podemos cenar antes si lo deseas- murmuró él, oliendo su cuello.

-No… no lo sé. Tengo que estar en una fiesta a las diez y media- dijo, alejándose para verlo, mas él la siguió, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo.

-Te tendré en tu casa a las diez y cuarto. Puedes estar elegantemente tarde. Por favor- murmuró, sonriendo en contra de sus labios cuando ella asintió con su cabeza. La dejó ir de malas ganas para poder pararse. Draco movió su varita hacia los libros y los papeles esparcidos por el piso e inmediatamente se organizaron ellos mismos en sus puestos.

-Vayámonos entonces. Pagaremos por esto y beberemos algo- le guiñó el ojo, apretando el libro infantil en una de sus manos y a ella en la otra.

**------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

_Finnegan's Wake_ es una novela por el autor irlandés James Joyce. Y sí, lo deletreado mal en la historia deliberadamente. ¿Pueden adivinar por qué? Bueno, punto y aparte, una vez tuve un profesor que mientras hablaba de James Joyce dijo: "Quien sea que afirme que ha leído _Finnegan's Wake _os está mintiendo." Siempre hallé eso gracioso.

Aunque con frecuencia es acreditado a Oscar Wilde, la línea famosa "el amor que no se atreve a decir su nombre" es de un poema llamado _Dos amores _escrito por el amante de Wilde, Lord Alfred Douglas. Creo que originalmente se refería a la homosexualidad, pero sentí que iría bien con lo del ogro y también con la relación entre Draco y Hermione si los Weasleys y los Potters se enterasen.

Guantes, conejos, reloj de bolsillo. Tenía que dejar mis referencias del País de las Maravillas por algún lado. Las aventuras de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_ y _A través del espejo_ son libros infantiles escritos por el autor británico Lewis Carroll.

_El festín de Babette _es una historia escrita por la autora danesa Karen Blixen bajo el seudónimo de Isak Dinesen. La amo y creo que Ron la amaría también.

Erich Maria Remarque fue una autora alemana que escribió _Sin novedad en el frente_. Esta es a la que Hermione se refería. Es un triste y hermoso relato acerca de un idealista joven alemán tropezando con las realidades de la Primera Guerra Mundial.

_Matilda _es un libro infantil del escritor Roald Dahi.

**Notas de la traductora:**

_Como habrán visto he usado una palabra coloquial, la cual puse en negritas. Se trata de la palabra _**templar**_. En mi país significa dos cosas, lo que quiere decir la palabra y su significado coloquial, que es hacer el coito. Iba a utilizar _**follar, **_pero me sonó más apropiada la otra palabra. Bueno, en fin, nada más quería aclarar. ¡Gracias por leer esta historia! No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, en los que las llamas de la pasión se encienden entre esta parejita. _


	5. Capítulo 5: La ópera

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo! **

Espero que todos la hayan pasado de lo mejor. Os deseo salud, amor y prosperidad a las puertas de este nuevo año. Disculpad la tardanza. Aquí os brindo otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Lo traduje bastante rápido, hace unos pocos días, así que si encuentran algún error, por favor decídmelo. El próximo capítulo de _El precio del amor_ estará listo dentro de unos dos ó tres días. Cuídense mucho.

¡Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios! Espero leerlos pronto. Ahora, os dejo con el próximo capítulo de Ángel de hojalata.

Ah, por poco se me olvidaba. **Advertencia: **Este capítulo puede ser clasificado R, o para mayores de edad. No les digo más, porque se sobreentiende que los que estén leyendo esta historia lo hagan conscientemente. Así que no quiero 'leer' ningún comentario negativo en cuanto a este aspecto. Recuerden que borraron _El precio del amor _ por quejas de no sé quién. Si no les gusta, no lean; así de simple, mas no le amarguen la vida a aquellos que disfrutan la historia y a mí, que la tengo que volver a subir cada vez que la borran.

Bueno, saludos y muchos besos. ¡¡¡Felicidad y armonía!!!

-----------------------------------------o0o-----------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5:**

**La ópera**

-----------------------o0o-------------------

-Ah, éste es precioso- dijo Luna, sacando otro vestido del perchero y sujetándolo para que Hermione lo viera-. Además, siempre has lucido deslumbrante en azul.

Hermione se alejó de las hileras de trajes que estaba separando para ver un vestido azul claro que Luna tenía en la mano, sus ojos muy abiertos al notar el largo del vestido.

-¡Luna!- gimió ella- no tiene espalda. Y mucho menos un frente. Es más un escote que un vestido.

-Dudo que a Malfoy le moleste- ronroneó Luna como en las nubes, ofreciéndoselo a Hermione.

Hermione balanceó el vestido de aquí para allá juguetonamente hasta sacarlo del medio-. Quizás- admitió ella con una sonrisa tímida-. Aunque estoy segura que preferiría que lo usara para una ocasión más privada que para una ópera. Honestamente, necesito algo más de etiqueta. Es la noche de apertura y conociendo a Malfoy, de seguro que se pondrá el mejor de los trajes. Será mal agüero si Harry y Ron se enteran que estaba ahí con él. Imagina el meneo de lenguas si me presento luciendo como una prostituta también.

-En ese caso les informarás a los muchachos que, no sólo eres lo suficiente mayor como para vestirte como te dé la gana, pero que puedes ser amiga de quien te plazca- dijo Luna serenamente, colocando el vestido en su puesto y caminando hacia otra hilera.

-Luna, sabes tan bien como yo que esos dos usan cualquier pizca de razón entre ellos para solucionar los problemas de las quinielas de Quidditch de Fred y George. Si hubiera un pedacito sin usar no se lo adjudicarían a Malfoy- suspiró Hermione-. Si se enteran lo matan. Y yo seré empacada y enviada a un convento.

-O serás enclaustrada en una torre… o forzada a unirte al culto clandestino de los devotos de Artemio- añadió Luna, silenciosamente pensando que quizás matarían a Bill también por dejar que esto pasara. Algunas veces no podía evitar estar de acuerdo con la comunidad mágica si Bill no procreara. Que pudiera dejar a Hermione era evidencia suficiente para Luna de que Bill estaba entre los más grandes idiotas que habitaban este mundo.

Hermione había tenido esperanzas de que Bill le propusiera matrimonio después del segundo año de su relación. Ginny y Luna estaban seguras de que no tardaría mucho y que, finalmente, Bill se llenaría de valentía. Hasta intentaron convencer a Hermione de que las acompañara a buscar diamantes, pero ella les había explicado que Bill no estaba de acuerdo con la corrupción que rodeaba la industria de diamantes africanos y rehusaba comprarlos. Les había dicho, sonrojada, que hace meses Bill le había revelado que cuando el tiempo fuera propicio, le daría un anillo antiguo tallado con los jeroglíficos que significaban amor, en honor a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en Egipto.

Luna recordó aquel día que, después de años esperando y mirando pacientemente a amigos tras amigos casarse y comenzar sus familias, Hermione apareció en el umbral de su puerta, sonriente y radiante, casi dando brinquitos. Le había explicado que mientras separaba los calcetines limpios de Bill había encontrado un pequeño joyero entre ellos; una pepita azul claro incrustado en un anillo tallado. Hermione había resplandecido de la alegría en los meses y semanas que siguieron, y Luna se acostumbró a mirarle el dedo de matrimonio cada vez que la veía, con la esperanza que el anillo hubiera desaparecido de entre los calcetines de Bill y se hubiera colocado en la mano de su amiga.

Durante esos días, aún más cuando Hermione tenía un mal rato a causa de cualquier insensatez que Bill o Fleur decían o hacían, Luna no podía evitar pero preguntarse acerca del destino de ese pequeño anillo azul; quizás fue vendido o se perdió cuando la relación de Bill y Hermione terminó repentinamente.

No mucho después de que Bill y Fleur se comprometieran, Luna se los encontró en el callejón Diagon. Ellos la habían visto y se le aproximaron para saludarla, sin darse cuenta que Hermione andaba con ella. El labio inferior de su pobre amiga comenzó a temblar al visualizar el gran anillo de diamantes que brillaba en el dedo de Fleur, y Luna asintió con su cabeza, asió la mano de Hermione y la guió rápidamente a un rincón silencioso, abrazándola fuertemente cuando los llantos sacudían el cuerpo de su amiga. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Luna para persuadir a su esposo de que dejara la hostilidad contra su hermano mayor, a veces no podía evitar odiarlo.

-¡Éste!- exclamó Luna entusiasmada, interrumpiendo sus propias meditaciones y sacando un vestido de un rosado claro y sujetándolo en alto para que Hermione lo viera.

-Es hermoso.- murmuró Hermione, tocando la fina seda de las faldas del vestido-. Pero no tiene tirantes- agregó, mordiendo su labio nerviosamente-. La verdad es que no hay mucho con qué aguantarlo.

-Confía en mí, cuando cuesta esta barbaridad se quedará quieto en cualquier lugar.- Luna colocó el vestido en las manos de Hermione y empezó a empujarla hacia los probadores.

-Así- dijo Luna, después de empujar a Hermione y el vestido detrás de las cortinas de los probadores- que te va a recoger en un carruaje. ¿Tus vecinos muggles no pensarán que es algo raro?

-Está hechizado, no lo notarán- respondió Hermione-. Como el Ministerio o el autobús noctámbulo. Me pareció bastante tonto, pero él insistió.

-Puede que sea un poco dramático cuando de Malfoy se trata, pero debes admitir que es un gesto increíblemente romántico de su parte.

-No lo hace para ser romántico. Todas las familias adineradas lo usan. Cosas sin sentido de aquellos con dinero heredado.

-Supongo que es un poco excesivo. ¿No sería más rápido aparicionar?

-

Precisamente ése es el objetivo. Es una declaración. Como decir que son tan ricos que no se conciernen con apresurar sus actividades comunes. Se pueden dar el gusto de tomarse todo el tiempo que les plazca.

-Bueno… por lo menos puedes besuquearlo en el camino- reflexionó Luna, sus ojos soñadores abriéndose de par en par cuando Hermione salió del vestidor-. O quizás follar…

El vestido era precioso, sencillo, con una silueta del corpiño que resaltaba el delicado cuerpo de Hermione, y la plenitud de la falda convenía a la perfección con su estatura. Su piel lucía cremosa e iluminada contra la seda del rosa claro, y Luna no pudo evitar pensar que Malfoy tendría problemas resistiendo el impulso de tocarla durante la noche.

-Luces encantadora en ese vestido- comentó Luna con honestidad-.

Él no sabrá qué hacer consigo mismo.

-Quiero que le guste- reconoció Hermione silenciosamente, dándole a Luna una mirada tímida y mordiendo sus labios nerviosamente-. Me gusta más y más cada vez que lo veo. Tiene un… no sé… carácter enternecedor tan inesperado.

-O puede ser el hecho que es un diablo sumamente atractivo y ansías por meterte en sus pantalones- dijo Luna con calma, sonriéndole a Hermione-. Y hablando de pantalones, apostaría que él luce extremadamente sexy en un conjunto fino de túnicas.

-¿Sabes, Luna?- admitió Hermione, sus ojos resplandeciendo-. No sé qué es acerca de ese hombre, pero cuando me toca… Merlín, me enternezco. Todas mis inhibiciones y la habilidad de pensar o hablar se desvanecen. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es besarme o tocarme y me pongo a su misericordia completamente. Un par de besos y unos comentarios viles y probablemente lo dejaría follarme en el balcón de nuestro palco.

-Mmm… supongo que sería una despedida grandiosa a la vida.- Luna pensó-. Será mejor que lo disfrutes bastante, porque El Profeta no esperaría a la columna de chismes de la próxima semana. Pegarían tu foto en primera plana este domingo. De hecho si Parvati tuviera qué decir, hasta imprimirían una edición especial esta noche. Algo con un titular realmente apetitoso- Luna se detuvo, moviendo sus ojos al pensar, antes de asentir con la cabeza y dar una palmada en frente de sí-. Ópera Interrumpida por los acróbatas del palco: La mejor amiga de Potter folla a un sexy malvado durante el primer acto. de todos modos, aunque apoye tu decisión de follar a Malfoy, creo que sería mejor si te abstuvieras de apasionados despliegues públicos. Si Harry y Ron se enteran, Malfoy deberá desear que se mueran del asombro, o de lo contrario habrá una muchedumbre de Weasleys y Harry en busca de su sangre.

-------------------------------o0o-------------------------

_Soy hombre muerto­_, pensó Draco al ayudar a Hermione a sentarse a su lado en el carruaje. Su cabello recogido en un moño sencillo en la nuca del cuello exponía la piel cremosa de sus hombros que parecían resplandecer contra la seda clara de su vestido. Lucía como un helado en julio. Draco quería recorrer su lengua sobre cada centímetro de esa piel, seguro que sabría más dulce que cualquier confitura que se vendiera en la Heladería Florean Fortescue. _Va a ser una noche larga, _suspiró él, moviéndose un poco para aliviar el dolor repentino en sus pantalones, antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios contra los de ella.

-Las niñitas no deberían estar afuera de noche, sin las apropiadas capuchas- murmuró él, alzando su brazo para recorrer sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula fina, por su cuello, llegando a las clavículas expuestas-. Los lobos son tentados fácilmente.

-Puede ser que haya un lobo o dos cuyas garras no temo- respondió ella en silencio, sonriendo coquetonamente.

-¿De veras?. ¿Qué diría su abuelita?

-Muchas cosas, estoy segura, pero poco que me convenciera de alejarme del bosque.- Ella se inclinó para presionarle un beso tierno contra su boca y una de las manos de él descendió a su cintura, apretándola hacia sí, procurando aplacar el ascenso de sangre en sus venas al retornarle los besos castos y delicados. Por todos los dioses que ella le hacía imposible el mantener su resolución de llevar la relación a paso de tortuga.

No la había visto desde la cena el pasado martes y se halló distraído y distante en los pocos días en los que ella estaba viajando por asuntos de trabajo. En su oficina, su mente vagaba constantemente con pensamientos de ella y durante el juego de los Arrows había recibido varios codazos disimulados de parte de Blaise, notando su semejanza a la de un adolescente de primer año que acababa de conocer a Harry Potter. Las amenazas de Draco con hechizarlo hicieron poco para callarlo, mas la insinuación diestra de que le echaría la jarra de cerveza en sus pantalones de alta costura que había conseguido en Milán dio en el clavo.

Draco la acercó más a sí, disfrutando el contraste del sedoso vestido y el calor de sus labios cremosos, saboreando el sentir de su cuerpo y sabiendo que tendría que contenerse para no tocarla una vez que llegaran a la ópera. Un paso en falso a la vista pública y sus perros guardaespaldas seguirían su rastro en menos de un segundo, esperando arrancar su garganta.

--------------------------------o0o--------------------------------

Cuando Draco condujo a Hermione al vestíbulo del Teatro de

Ópera Mágica, las luces ya habían comenzado sus destellos de advertencia y la mayor parte de la multitud había tomado sus asientos. Él le había dicho al chofer que se demorara lo más posible, queriendo gozar de la primera mitad de la ópera con Hermione a su lado, para así postergar la curiosidad de la sociedad hasta el intermedio.

-Espero que no te haya decepcionado el perder la noche de estreno del desfile de pavos reales- dijo Draco con una sonrisa al dirigirla hacia la escalera que conducía a su palco.

-Vaya Malfoy, pensaría que tienes un buen ojo para reconocer un pavo real cuando ves uno- dijo Hermione juguetonamente antes de inclinarse y murmurar con complicidad-. Esta multitud es una bandada de buitres disfrazados de plumas verdes y azules. Los chillidos los delatan.

-Igual, ¿no es que la bandada de pollitos en el gallinero de la Comadreja depende de ti para informarles de las últimas modas?- bromeó Draco mientras alcanzaban el final de los escalones y un acomodador se les acercó para guiarlos a su palco-. Como los he visto, sería casi cruel de tu parte, Granger, no impartirles un poco de tu sabiduría para mejorar sus guardarropas. Es obvio que se han privado de las últimas publicaciones de Corazón de Bruja para alimentar a su cría expansiva de polluelos.

Hermione se río y le dio una palmadita en el brazo-. Para ser un vividor de la alta sociedad, sabes demasiado acerca de las actividades de un gallinero, granjero Malfoy.

-Un poco de discreción si le place, Granger. Si quisiera que todos supieran acerca de mis pasatiempos, no hubiera dejado mi bielda en el carruaje.

-¿Estás seguro que la bielda no implica otras actividades, Malfoy?. ¿Quizás escondes una cola puntiaguda debajo de ese traje?

_Por todos los dioses, _pensó él, incapaz de evitar inclinarse hacia ella y murmurar-. Si quieres la puedo sacar, Granger, y mostrarse todos los trucos interesantes que puedo hacer con ella.

Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente, apartando sus labios bonitos por la sorpresa de su insinuación. Él tan sólo le sonrió y siguió al acomodador a la puerta del palco.

-Sus invitados ya llegaron, señor- le informó el acomodador, sujetando la cortina para dejarlos pasar.

-¿Invitados?- preguntó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos-. ¿Quiénes… - comenzó, pero ya estaban adentro y se giró nerviosamente hacia las dos figuras en dos de los asientos del palco.

-Draco. ¡Hola!- saludó un hombre alto y delgado, seguido por su compañera.

-Teddy- respondió Draco dándole la mano antes de tornarse a Hermione-. Hermione, ¿te acuerdas te Teddy Nott, de la escuela, cierto?

Teddy sonrió y se giró a la mujer sentado en frente de él-. Esta es mi esposa, Joanna. Joanna, esta es Hermione Granger. Fue Premio Anual en mi séptimo año en Hogwarts.

-Oh, llámame Jo, como todo el mundo- dijo la pequeña mujer morena, ofreciéndole la mano y sonriéndole afectuosamente a Hermione, que se relajó visiblemente al ver tal comportamiento amistoso. Draco condujo a Hermione a su asiento al frente del palco y al lado de Jo, que inmediatamente comenzó a charlar con ella acerca de cuán complacida estaba de que Draco les hubiera ofrecido las entradas extra, y encantada acerca de la belleza del techo dorado, de la grandeza del escenario y de las filas y filas de palcos de terciopelo afelpado.

Teddy miró a Hermione con interés, pero no dijo nada con respecto a su presencia al lado de Draco, y continúo hablando de las estrategias ofensivas que los Arrows habían usado esta temporada. Rápidamente, Draco lo desconectó para mirar fijamente la piel lisa de la nuca del cuello de Hermione, deseando recorrer sus dedos por su espalda para acariciarla justo debajo de su moño, o quizás tan sólo conectar su boca ahí, estropeando su cremosa perfección con las marcas posesivas de un rojo intenso.

Cuando las luces disminuyeron su intensidad y el director se presentó en el escenario para introducir la nueva producción, Draco se inclinó a murmurarle en la oreja, incapaz de resistir el morderle suavemente la piel de su lóbulo, antes de decirle-. ¿Te gusta esta ópera, Granger? Apuesto a que las comadrejas pudieran vender algunos de sus polluelos y acompañarnos la próxima vez. Estoy seguro que se mearían en sus pantalones al tener la oportunidad de dejar ese refugio de conejos que dicen ser su casa. ¿Cómo la llaman?. ¿La Casucha?

Ella sonrió, presintiendo que sus burlas sólo eran excusas para procurar tocarla sin que nadie más se diera cuenta. Entonces giró su cabeza hacia la de él, sus labios apenas rozando los suyos al inclinarse para murmurarle al oído-. La Madriguera- suspiró, mientras él le chupaba su lóbulo con la mayor delicadeza-. Y sí, me gusta la ópera, aunque no sea la mejor que he visto.

-¿No?- murmuró él, trazando el esqueleto interior de la oreja con su lengua.

-No. El Palacio Garnier, en París- su voz entrecortada mientras su lengua tibia exploraba la piel fresca de su oreja-. Mis padres me llevaron ahí de niña, para ver Le Lac des Cygnes. Aún sin magia fue algo maravilloso.

-¿En serio? Quizás me deberías menear hacia allí en la próxima cita.

-¿Disfrutas de un buen meneo?- preguntó ella, alejándose un poco para darle una sonrisa pícara.

-Siempre y cuando no seas muy tosca. Soy un chico delicado.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, entonces arqueó una ceja, escéptica, antes de girarse hacia el escenario cuando las primeras notas musicales comenzaron a sonar.

-----------------------------------o0o---------------------------

Toda la experiencia había sido una sobrecarga de los sentidos. La música, el canto, la champaña en la intermisión. Y especialmente Hermione. Él había sufrido toda la noche por su belleza. En el intermedio, ella se había levantado y apoyado en la baranda que daba a la gran escalera, charlando con Teddy y Jo acerca de la inmensa lámpara de cristales proveniente de Viena, suspendida en el vestíbulo por encantamientos. Docenas de camelias flotaban en grandes tazones de vidrio llenos de agua, que paseaban a la deriva por toda la habitación. Hermione había tocado una de las flores brillantes cuando uno de éstos rozó su brazo, su piel resplandeciente en la luz parpadeante de millares de luciérnagas encantadas que revoloteaban en el cuarto.

A Draco ya no le importaba lo que Teddy o Jo pensaran, y presionó un beso suave sobre la piel de su mandíbula. Ella se detuvo por un momento, entonces se forzó a seguir hablándole a la otra pareja mientras Draco descansaba una de sus manos sobre su cadera y trazaba un dedo arriba y debajo por la seda de su vestido.

Ambos salieron de la ópera antes que la cortina bajara, saltándose las ovaciones para tratar de retornar a Hermione a su vivienda para que llegara a tiempo a la fiesta de Fred y George. Al entrar al carruaje, Draco se sintió al borde de su control, mirándola a su lado, recostada contra el asiento y sonriéndole dulcemente.

-Estuvo hermo…- comenzó ella, pero él la detuvo al rozar su mandíbula, inclinándola hacia arriba para presionar su boca ansiosa contra sus ardientes labios. Tomó ventaja de su sorpresa, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca profundamente y acariciándola ansiosamente. La liberación que había buscado después de horas de tentación no se hallaba a su alcance y la pasión que Draco sentía por ella simplemente continuaba creciendo. Con avidez la presionó contra sí, acariciando los hombros y la piel al descubierto al comerse sus labios.

Su cerebro le gritaba que parara, que iba a joderlo todo, pero se sintió impotente al querer parar sus manos deseosas antes de asirla por la cintura y colocarla en su regazo, asentando sus rodillas a ambos lados de sus caderas, como si lo cabalgara, con las faldas de su vestido recogidas alrededor de un lago de espuma rosada.

_Oh Dios, _pensó él, deleitándose con el sentir de su piel lisa debajo de sus manos, el sabor de su boca, y su pecho apretándose por la inevitable posibilidad de perderla tan pronto debido a su temeridad; pero entonces se dio cuenta que la mano de ella se deslizaba por su cuello y que lo besaba con la misma pasión.

Draco la agarró por los hombros y la alejó, mirando fijamente esos ojos grandes, descubriendo en ellos la misma neblina oscura de lujuria que lo consumía a él. Un alivio inmenso inundó su ser, seguido por una nueva onda de pasión, y se inclinó para presionar sus labios con los de ella nuevamente, pellizcándole su delicioso labio inferior.

Apaciguando el fuego un poco, él recorrió sus manos arriba y abajo por la curva de su espalda, rozando la seda y la piel mientras su lengua exploraba la calidez de su boca. Las manos de ella se apretaron alrededor de su cuello, el toque de sus dedos poniéndole la carne de gallina a la piel expuesta encima de su cuello. Él retiró sus labios para colocar besos húmedos por toda su mandíbula, oyéndola suspirar mientras sus manos se movían por ambos lados de su torso: de las caderas a la cintura, a la coyuntura de los omóplatos, y repitiendo todo otra vez.

-Dios mío- gimió él contra la piel de su cuello,- "… Cuerpo de mujer"

Hermione tiritó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado para darle mejor acceso a la curva de su cuello, y él chupó su carne hasta dejar un moratón, sabiendo que ella reconocía sus palabras.

-"Blancas colinas"- murmuró él, deslizando sus manos lentamente hacia su torso, esta vez extendiendo sus pulgares para acariciar la curva exterior de sus senos. Sus dedos temblorosos lucharon con el corpiño de su vestido, presionándolo lo suficiente para exponer las rosadas puntas de sus pezones. Suavemente la besó desde su clavícula hasta su seno, escuchando su gemido de placer cuando empezó a humedecerlo, rotando el duro pezón entre su lengua y sus dientes.

Mientras chupaba sus senos, su mano derecha descendió lentamente por su cintura, deteniéndose sobre su cadera antes de escabullirse por debajo de los dobleces de su vestido hasta descansar sobre su rodilla.

-"Muslos blancos"- susurró Draco, trazando diseños por la piel fresca de su pierna con los dedos de su mano derecha.

Se apartó de ella por un momento, sus ojos vagando sobre todo su ser, reteniendo sus facciones. El rubor de su piel. El rápido sube y baja de su pecho. La llenura de esos labios bonitos, apartados e hinchados por sus besos. Inclinándose hacia delante, descansó su frente sobre la de ella, sus labios apenas rozando los suyos.

-"Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega"- susurró él contra su boca.

-"Cuerpo de piel"- su mano derecha se movió debajo de su vestido para trazar el delicado encaje de sus bragas.

-"De musgo"- los dedos de su mano izquierda rozando los cabellos suaves en la nuca de su cuello.

-"De leche ávida y firme"- inclinó su cabeza para colocar tiernos besos en los pezones rozados que sobresalían por el corpiño del vestido.

Hermione tiritaba; sus ojos cerrados y completamente a la merced de su toque. Debajo de los dobleces de su vestido, los dedos de Draco se movían levemente sobre el dobladillo de sus bragas, deslizándose hacia abajo para rozar el encaje cálido y húmedo que cubría su vulva.

-"Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue"- sus dedos acariciaron la tela húmeda, haciéndola gemir como respuesta.

-"Y la fatiga sigue"- sus manos moviéndose a sus caderas, una tocando la cálida y apasionada carne; la otra, la seda fresca y suave.

-"Y el dolor infinito- gimió él, agarrando sus caderas y moviéndola contra la carne dura que palpitaba en sus pantalones, sus propias caderas empujando contra sí. Ella gimió, arqueando su espalda y deslizando sus dedos por el cuello de él para enredarlos en aquellos sedosos cabellos claros, mientras ella empezaba a menearse impotentemente contra él.

_Demasiado pronto, demasiado pronto, _pensó Draco, su mente destellando advertencias de los peligros potenciales al llevar esto demasiado rápido. Los últimos vestigios de control se desvanecían, y ella parecía haberse entregado a las horas de tensión e insinuaciones que había transcurrido entre ellos. Por Dios que la quería desesperadamente. Tocar, se dijo, sólo tocar.

Hermione detuvo sus movimientos cuando aquella mano derecha se deslizó por la cadera hasta el encaje de sus bragas, parando sólo un segundo antes de empujarlos hacia abajo para rozar los labios mayores de su vulva, abriéndolos para acariciar los calientes labios menores que le seguían. Hermione gimió en aprobación cuando dos dedos de Draco trazaron círculos alrededor de la protuberancia de su clítoris.

-Tan húmeda- gimió él, sintiéndola ondular ligeramente mientras Draco le daba placer-. Tan apasionada.- Descendió sus dedos por su sexo, empujándolos dentro de su canal apretado y resbaladizo, el pulgar moviéndose para continuar las caricias lentas y provocativas en su clítoris. Con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada, Hermione se presionó insistentemente contra sus dedos.

Los ojos de Draco se enfocaron momentáneamente en la ventana del carruaje al éste coger un bache, notando que habían llegado a Chelsea y que pronto llegarían a su apartamento. Presionó su mano libre sobre su cintura, instándola a moverse más rápido, mientras las casas y los árboles parecían correr por la ventana.

-Sí. Más rápido, Granger- gimió él, su pene conteniéndose dolorosamente contra sus pantalones al sentir los jugos calientes que se deslizaban por su mano-. Merlín, tan sexy, ¿cómo haces que te desee locamente?- Draco la miró temblar arriba de él, gimiendo lascivamente mientras se movía contra la palma de su mano. Él no podía evitar preguntarse si ella follaría su pene con el mismo abandono erótico con el que montaba sus dedos.

-Más fuerte- instó él, moviendo su cabeza para chupar los pezones que se meneaban de un modo tentador enfrente de su rostro- Vamos querida, que ya casi estás en casa.- Ella aguantó sus hombros apretadamente, jadeando y moviéndose más fuerte contra él, y entonces supo que ya estaba cerca.

-Apresúrate- susurró Draco contra su cuello mientras el carruaje viraba en la calle, cerca a la que vivía-. Vamos, mi pequeña leona. Explota por mí.- Ella gritó, arqueando su espalda cuando el orgasmo la invadió y Draco apretó su mano izquierda contra su cintura, apretándola hacia sí mientras los labios de su vulva revoloteaban espasmódicamente alrededor de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Al calmarse, Hermione se inclinó débilmente contra su hombro, sonriéndole soñolientamente mientras él le presionaba pequeños besos en la nariz y la frente, murmurando cuán encantadora era y deleitándose en estos minutos en que la abrazaba tan íntimamente en sus abrazos.

Con un esfuerzo mutuo de dedos temblorosos, lograron ajustar el corpiño del vestido de Hermione, justo antes que el carruaje se parara enfrente de su apartamento. Un algo inestable, ella se levantó de su regazo y cansada se sentó al lado de él. Draco se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente por un segundo, entonces descendió su cabeza y aclamó sus labios con los suyos.

-Vete. O llegarás tarde a la fiesta de las comadrejas. Te mandaré un correo por la mañana- murmuró él contra sus labios mientras el chofer abría la puerta del carruaje. Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía el conductor y dio un paso cuidadoso hasta llegar al pavimento.

Cuando el conductor caminó hacia el frente del carruaje para tomar las riendas, Draco se asomó a la ventana, observando a Hermione. Ella se quedó parada en medio de la acera que daba a su apartamento, luciendo encantadora y completamente ecuánime en su vestido de un rosado claro, salvo por sus ojos nublados y desenfocados y la manera impotente con la que tiritaba a pesar del calor de la noche. El carruaje dio un empujón y dobló la esquina; ella se giró y se apresuró a la entrada de su edificio.

-Por Merlín- gimió Draco, su mano izquierda abriendo desesperadamente el broche de sus pantalones. Con dedos trémulos logró abrirlos, descendiéndolos hasta librar su erección. Su mano derecha, aún empapada con los jugos pegajosos de ella, acarició su pene y gimió al sentir su humedad sobre la carne adolorida. Draco comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a bajo, acostando su cabeza en el borde del asiento mientras el sonido de sus gemidos llenaban la cabina del carruaje.

------------------------------------------o

**Notas de la autora**

Referencias

Palais Garnier [Palacio Garnier es un teatro de ópera en París, Francia.

Le Lac des Cygnes es simplemente el _Lago de los cisnes_, en francés.

Draco cita varias líneas del poeta chileno Pablo Neruda, en su libro de _Veinte poemas de amor_ y una _Canción desesperada_. El poema completo puede ser encontrado en la red, si están interesados. Las líneas que usé fueron:

Poema 1: Cuerpo de mujer

Cuerpo de mujer, blancas colinas, muslos blancos,

Te pareces al mundo en tu actitud de entrega.

Cuerpo de piel, de musgo, de leche ávida y firme.

Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,

y la fatiga sigue y el dolor infinito.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

_Un gesto de gracias_

***********************************

********************

*********

Ya hacía mucho que tiempo que aquellos rizos sueltos sobre la nuca de su cuello femenino llamaban la atención de Draco y lo apartaban de la música que emanaba de la guitarra española en el pequeño escenario del club de jazz _muggle_, con la melodía sombría del flamenco debilitándose hacia las profundidades de su consciencia, y lo instaban a colocar su mano detrás de la silla para enrollar un rizo castaño alrededor de su dedo, una y otra vez.

Le fascinaba verla acostumbrarse a su manía de jugar con su pelo, verla relajarse en la silla mientras se sumergía en la música. Entonces rozaba su dedo meñique sobre la piel sensible detrás de su cuello, encantado de ver cómo ella reaccionaba, irguiéndose y temblando, con sus ojos cerrados, mientras su dedo viajaba desde su cabello hasta el cuello de su vestido de verano.

Le parecía encantadora.

Y excitante.

Al pensar en ello, rozó su dedo por lo largo de su cuello, tocando el leve moretón que había colocado sobre su piel dos noches atrás. Para entonces, el chupón que le había proporcionado la noche que vieron _La Traviata _había desaparecido, y él se había asegurado de dejar otro en su lugar. A Draco le gustaba ver pruebas de cuánto la deseaba. Aunque, su amiga Lovegood, al parecer, pensaba que era demasiado arriesgado.

Hermione lo había regañado juguetonamente por ello cuando se vieron para cenar el lunes por la noche. Al parecer Lovegood la había interceptado apenas Hermione pisó la velada de las comadrejas y se quedó mirándola boquiabierta. Inmediatamente arrastró a una desconcertada Hermione al baño y le mostró el moretón oscuro que Draco le había dejado sobre el cuello, diciéndole que lucía como si había experimentado una sección de besuqueo salvaje con él en el armario guarda-escobas de la ópera antes de exclamar un encantamiento para ocultarle el moretón.

Cuando ella se lo dijo, él intentó ocultar su sonrisa, mostrando, en cambio, un gesto de malhumor y preguntándole si estaba avergonzada de él. Hermione terminó por sonreír con satisfacción y le preguntó si de veras él estaba ansioso por tener una manada hambrienta de Weasleys y Potter en las calles, impacientes por beber su sangre. Draco se puso serio en un instante al escucharla. No, preferiría alargar el enfrentamiento con ese rebaño de Griffyndors acerca de su presencia en la vida de Hermione lo más posible. Aunque tenía que admitir que Lovegood parecía ser un aliado potencialmente valioso en ese aspecto.

Cuando el guitarrista terminó la canción y comenzó a tocar otra, esta vez sensual y exótica, Draco se inclinó hacia ella, aspirando el olor a jabón de lavanda sobre su piel y rozando sus labios sobre el pequeño moretón que lucía su cuello. Hermione suspiró mientras él rozaba sus dientes sobre el óvalo morado, murmurando algo acerca de Fausto, el que intentaba obtener inmortalidad con un beso intenso. Él se rió disimuladamente y se alejó, asiendo su copa de vino de la mesa para beber, sin molestarse en enmascarar la pasión en sus ojos al mirarla.

-¿Hermione no fue la hija de Helena de Troya? Pensé que valdría la pena intentarlo, Granger.

-Sí era ella. Pero te aseguro que no encontrarás inmortalidad aquí, y mucho menos un rastro de la Helena de Troya. Mis padres estaban pensando en Shakespeare. La madre de Perdita.

-¿De veras?. ¿No es que muere al final de la obra? Fue una mórbida elección por parte de tus padres- musitó Draco.

-Bueno, la resucitan al final, pero sí, muere atrozmente- corroboró ella mirando pensativamente su copa de vino-. Siempre me molestó de pequeña. Como si no hubiera una infinidad de nombres con más buena fortuna y finales felices en las obras de Shakespeare.

-Sí, pero todos aman una buena tragedia. Quizás tus padres supusieron que serías famosa y respetada, y quisieron darte un nombre digno de la ópera.

Ella arqueó una de sus cejas y soltó una risita-. Creo que estás exagerando un poco Malfoy- dijo con escepticismo.

-No, en serio Granger, tus padres pueden haber tenido la idea correcta. Piensa en ello- dijo él, acercándose a ella, intercalando sus dedos con los rizos sueltos detrás de su cuello-. Una vez que Potty y Weasel descubran que me has dejado besarte, se volverán locos de atar, y entonces esos dos imbéciles y el grupo leal de pelirrojos nos acorralarán en una esquina del Callejón Diagon, blandiendo instrumentos de horticultura y obligándote a ver cómo me pican en pedacitos. Y después de que hayan colocado mi cabeza en una caja fuerte de Gringotts, serás encarcelada en la torre de Griffyndor, donde te volverás loca anhelando mi ingenio rapaz y te lanzarás de la muralla. Algún día será una ópera espectacular, acuérdate de mis palabras.

-La verdad es que eso suena inquietantemente como algo que Luna diría- rió ella, entonces lo miró serio y dobló juntó sus labios-. ¿Pero, por qué mi ópera tiene que ser una tragedia? Todas las operas acerca de mujeres siempre son tan tristes. La mayoría de los hombres llegan a vivir con un sufrimiento honorable, o por lo menos en una batalla gloriosa a capa y espada. Las mujeres, al contrario, siempre mueren de una profunda pena o se apuñalan en el corazón.

-Seguro que hay algunas óperas donde las mujeres no se encuentran con finales tan horribles…- comenzó él, pero ella lo detuvo.

-La verdad es que no. Piensa en todas las obras famosas que conoces. Violetta, Carmen, Isolde, Aida, Cio-Cio-San, Juliet, Mimi, Gilda… y la lista continúa sin fin.

-¿Qué me dices de Brunnhilde? Ella sobrevive _Die Walkure_- dijo Draco, disfrutando ver el color rojo en sus pómulos.

-Sólo para acabar en el descomunal final de _Gotterdammerug._

-Entonces la única solución parece ser enseñar a cantar sumamente alto para hacer que las cabezas de Potty y Weasel exploten. Hasta te daré una lanza y un casco con cuernos y trenzas atadas, y puedes pisotear sus cuerpos con tu corcel de combate.

-La lanza y el casco están bien y todo, Malfoy, pero tú eres el que tiene el pelo rubio. Quizás deberías ser el que lleva las largas trenzas y… - dijo ella furtivamente, pero él la silenció al inclinarse hacia ella y morder su labio inferior con suprema ternura.

_Merlín, me fascina esta mujer_, pensó él, controlando el impulso de mantener el beso lo suficientemente decente en el club muggle. Habían salido a cenar y beber casi toda la semana, introduciéndose sus bares y cafés _muggles _favoritos. Se libraban en el mundo _muggle_, disfrutando de la mutua compañía sin tener que preocuparse si alguien del mundo mágico los reconocía y reportaba el chisme.

Aparte de la violencia por parte de los amigos de ella si se llegaban a enterar, Draco temía que la idea de una relación pública la intimidara. Ya se había maldecido por dejar que las cosas avanzaran tan rápido en el carruaje, después de la ópera, y se maldijo de nuevo al ella ruborizarse profundamente cuando él llegó a escoltarla a cenar el lunes por la noche. Anduvo con cuidado esta semana, sin dejar que las cosas progresaran más allá del coqueteo y besos apasionados enfrente de la entrada de su edificio, aunque con mucha dificultad. Los besos de ella lo endrogaban y nublaban su mente; sus dedos traicioneros se morían por romperle las ropas que ocultaban aquella piel desnuda y febril.

-Deberíamos irnos si queremos entrar y salir del bar _Amancer Andante_ a una hora decente- murmuró él contra los labios de ella, antes de alejarse y sonreírle-. ¿No querríamos que te quedes dormida y faltes a las obligaciones del Almuerzo en Casa, cierto?

-Supongo- murmuró ella, mirándole la boca intensamente por un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y coger la cartera y el suéter-. La verdad es que se enfadarán conmigo si no voy. El reportaje acerca del pasado fin de semana llega mañana, y Fred y George quieren cuantas personas sea posible para oírles halagar si la fiesta recibió mención.

-Esos dos siempre se han dedicado a robar la atención descaradamente- rió Draco, soltando unos cuantos billetes en la mesa para la mesera y ofreciéndole la mano a Hermione-. Aunque apuesto que la mayoría de los expertos de noticias venderían sus primogénitos por tal de descubrir cómo esos dos obtienen tanta cobertura.

-Con todos los eventos y aperturas a las que asistes, pensarías que armarías un barullo para averiguar eso tú mismo- dijo ella segura de sí misma mientras él la guiaba hacia el fresco de la noche.

-Vamos, Granger, sabes que todo eso es para la publicidad de mi compañía. Yo viviera la vida de un ermitaño tímido si Blaise no insistiera en que apareciera… ¿qué?- preguntó él cuando ella movió su cabeza hacia detrás y se rió a carcajadas.

-Nada, es que me imaginé a ti sucio, con un cabello enredado, gruñendo en alguna cabina destartalada, con nada encima excepto un taparrabos y delirando acerca de Ubermensch- sonrió ella alegremente.

-¿Me imaginas a menudo con nada encima excepto un taparrabos?- comentó él, volteándose para sonreírle juguetonamente, cuando ella paró de caminar y se quedó mirándolo de una manera extraña. Sus ojos se dirigieron a su ingle y el color que se expandió por sus mejillas hizo que él perdiera la respiración y se sintiera algo mareado, mientras toda la sangre en su cuerpo parecía precipitarse hacia el sur. Con una velocidad que no creía poseer, la llevó detrás de la pared del jardín de una de las casas de los alrededores y la presionó en contra de los ladrillos, besándola apasionadamente.

Los brazos de Hermione le rodearon su cuello y se deslizaron hacia su cabello, y sintió los gemidos de ella dentro de su boca mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo, desesperado por sentir cada centímetro de piel en tal delicado cuerpo. Ella era suave y cálida bajo su roce y él no podía detener el ritmo lento de su ingle excitada contra su cuerpo. Sus manos se dispersaron arriba para acariciar sus senos, deleitándose al sentirla encorvarse hacia él, y sintiendo la dureza de sus pezones a través de la fina tela de su vestido.

Las manos de ella dejaron su cabellos para sujetar sus hombros al él mover su cabeza hacia la curva de su cuello, lamiendo el moretón que había dejado ahí antes, resuelto a intensificar su color. Gozaba de la deliciosa fricción de su excitado miembro sexual contra ella, cuando de repente las manos de Hermione presionaron sus hombros y lo alejaron un poco. Draco se quedó inmóvil, el pánico se deslizaba por su espina dorsal mientras la miraba cerrar sus ojos y respirar profunda y temblorosamente.

_Oh, Dios_, pensó él, _ahora sí que metí la pata. _Su mente conjuró una disculpa por su falta de control, pero todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció de su cerebro al ella abrir los párpados, su mirada interceptando la suya. Ella con sus ojos abiertos y dilatados se lamió los labios lentamente antes de mover su mano de sus hombros para rozarle con cautela en un comienzo y después con más firmeza la dureza prominente en los pantalones de él. Draco aguantó la respiración, sus manos alejándose del cuerpo de ella para descansar contra los ladrillos de la pared, encarcelándola entre sus brazos, y preparándose contra la debilidad de sus rodillas.

Hermione deslizó su mano al cierre de sus pantalones, abriéndolos y moviéndolos juntos con sus calzoncillos, lo suficiente para exponer su ampuloso ingle al aire fresco de la noche. Él mordió su labio mientras ella rozaba uno de sus dedos sobre la punta y hasta la base de su erección, repitiendo el movimiento. Todavía lo estaba mirando con esos ojos grandes y oscuros y él juraría haber visto el indicio de una sonrisa en las esquinas de su boca antes de que aquellos dedos femeninos circularan y acariciaran firmemente su ingle de arriba hacia abajo.

_Por Merlín que esto no puede ser real, _pensó él, incapaz de parar de gemir y mirarla establecer un suave ritmo sobre su piel sensitiva.

-Malfoy- murmuró ella, y en ese instante él apartó su mirada de la vista de aquella mano femenina sobre su cuerpo, fijándola en los labios abiertos de su hermosa boca, la cual ella lamió otra vez antes de murmurar-. ¿Has escuchado alguna vez de Anais Nin?

_¡¿Qué?! _gritó su cerebro, esforzándose por procesar su pregunta cuando lo único que deseaba era hundirse en la dicha que aquella mano sobre la piel pulsante de entre sus piernas causaba-. ¿Quién?- alcanzó a tartamudear.

-Anais Nin- repitió ella con un tono semejante al de la estudiante mandona de años atrás, y él juraría que su pene se movió en sus manos-. Fue una escritora, famosa en su mayor parte por los diarios que publicó, pero también por ser una de las primeras escritoras femeninas que exploró el mundo de la literatura erótica.

-Ah- murmuró él, una de sus manos alejándose de la pared para alcanzar el cuerpo de ella, ansioso por darle placer también. Ella simplemente sacudió su toque, agarrándolo con más firmeza y continuando con su tangente en una voz suave y temblorosa.

-Anais Nin dijo una vez que el cuerpo era un instrumento.

-¿En serio?- respiró él, su voz ronca y baja.

-Sí. Y como cualquier instrumento, el cuerpo sólo proporciona música cuando es usado como un cuerpo.

-Por amor a Merlín, Granger…

-Por siempre una orquestra, dijo ella, y justo como la música atraviesa paredes- se detuvo, aumentando su movimiento e impulsando su mano de arriba hacia abajo hasta escucharlo jadear-, también la sensualidad atraviesa el cuerpo…

Él ya estaba cerca, ya podía sentir la tensión en la base de su ingle.

-… y llega al éxtasis.

-Oh, por Dios, Granger… por favor… - gimió él.

-¿Malfoy?- suspiró ella, sus oscuros ojos ensanchados mirándolo fijamente y dedos finos agarrándolo firmemente- ¿te gusta la forma en que te toco?

Después de la pregunta toda la tensión en su cuerpo explotó, y él gimió y vino en las manos de ella, sus líquidos esparciéndose sobre la pared de ladrillos y el follaje cerca del cemento.

Al finalizar, inclinó su cabeza en la curva del hombro de ella, intentando calmar su respiración, registrando vagamente los movimientos de aquellas manos que introdujeron su miembro en sus calzoncillos y cerraron sus pantalones. Ella tocó su cabello y él se inclinó a besarla, tratando de expresar su respeto y cariño por ella con los gentiles movimientos contra su boca. Unos minutos más tarde, al ella apartarse y tomar su mano, Draco se dio cuenta que le era imposible detener la sonrisa infantil que se apoderó de su rostro mientras salía del pequeño jardín para resumir su camino original.

----------------o0o

La mañana siguiente Draco se despertó sintiéndose mejor que en muchos años. Encorvó su cuerpo perezosamente dentro de las cálidas sábanas, y estrechó sus músculos tensos del tan bien dormir antes de relajarse y repetir en su mente los acontecimientos de la noche anterior una y otra vez. Los ojos oscuros de Hermione y sus rizos sueltos, el cálido roce de sus finos dedos donde más le gustaba. Se podría quedar en la cama todo el día con tales pensamientos.

Al final, salió de la cama y visitó el baño antes de ponerse el pijama soñolientamente e ir a la cocina por algún zumo. Bostezaba y se arrascaba el estómago plácidamente cuando una risa le llamó la atención a la figura sentada en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina.

-Vaya, vaya, si somos una visión encantadora esta mañana- se burló el intruso, su tono suave y sereno, apenas ocultando la burla que contenía.

-Vete a la porra, Blaise- refunfuñó Draco, moviéndose a la vitrina para encontrar un vaso.

-Y tan agradable- sonrió Blaise, arqueando una de sus cejas con interés-. ¿Larga noche?

-No, la verdad- replicó Draco cuidadosamente, llenando su vaso con zumo y sentándose al frente de Blaise-. Y por qué, si puedo preguntar, tengo el placer de tu encantadora compañía en mi cocina un domingo por la mañana. De seguro que un búho hubiera bastado para cualquier problema de negocios.

-Por supuesto- entonó Blaise, con una sonrisa que se expandía por su rostro, inquietando el estómago de Draco-. Pero sentí un profundo deseo de estar aquí en persona esta mañana.

-¿Una razón en particular?- dijo Draco exasperante, enojado porque era obvio que su amigo se divertía a expensas de él.

-Bueno, es que en mi opinión, es una rara oportunidad- interrumpió él, estudiando el rostro de Draco y entreteniéndose al ver el raro destello de mal genio de Draco-, por lo cual tenía que estar aquí para cuando leyeras el periódico de hoy.

Draco tragó fuertemente, al sentir que su sangre se drenaba de su rostro mientras Blaise depositaba una copia del diario _El Profeta_ de los domingos encima de la mesa de la de la cocina.

Ahí, en primera plana, había una fotografía en blanco y negro de él mirando a Hermione hablar amigablemente con Teddy y Jo Nott, en el balcón de la Ópera Mágica de Londres. Se quedó mirándola horrorizado mientras su versión fotográfica se inclinaba lentamente, pero sin vacilar, hacia la versión fotográfica de Hermione, presionándole un beso gentil debajo de su mandíbula, antes de deslizar su brazo de forma posesiva alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

-"Draco Malfoy, jefe de las industrias Malfoy, aparece en público por primera vez con su nuevo amor, la heroína Hermione Granger, en la Ópera Mágica de Londres"-, leyó Blaise calmadamente, con una sonrisa diabólica-. Esto es brillante. De veras que no hubieras podido planear mejor publicidad que esta. Aunque, espero que te des cuenta que Potter y Weasley te van a matar por esto, ¿sabes?

_Merlín, ayúdanos, _pensó Draco, tragando saliva. Ambos, ella y él, estaban dados por muertos.

-----------------------------------------o0o

¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Disculpen la demora y espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ¡¡¡Ya verán el séptimo!!! Voy a subir dos capítulos de _El precio del amor_, y después pongo al corriente esta historia. La buena noticia es que la autora original escribió el capítulo 10 hace varios meses, así que al parecer, va a seguir escribiendo, pero con grandes intervalos, probablemente de un año, pero no la culpo. La vida agitada de hoy no nos permite mucho tiempo libre.

Notas de la autora:

Los comentarios de Faustus y Helena de Troya se refieren a la obra británica de Christopher Marlowe, _La trágica historia del doctor Faustus._

Los comentarios acerca de Hermione y Perdita se refiere a la obra británica de William Shakespeare's _Un cuento de invierno_.

Violetta Valery es de _La Travista_ de Verdi, Carmen es el personaje principal de _Carmen_ escrito por Bizet, Isolde es el personaje de _Tristán e Isolda_, de Wagner, Aida es el personaje de _Aida_ de Verdi, Cio-Cio-San es de _La señora mariposa_ de Puccini, Julieta es el personaje de Gounod en _Romeo y Julieta_, Mimi es de _La bohemia_ de Puccini, y Gilda es de _Rigoletto, _de Verdi.

Brunnhilde es un personaje de Richard Wagner en el quarteto _Der Ring des Nibelungen_ (_El anillo de los Nibelungos)_ que incluye las óperas _Die Walkure _y _Gotterdammerung _(El crepúsculo de los dioses)

No puedo acordarme de dónde es la cita de Anais Nin. Ella es brillante. Lean sus diarios, en especial _Henry and June, _o _Delta de Venus_, que es una colección de su escritura erótica.

Ubermensh se refiere al filósofo alemán Friedrich Nietzche en su libro _Así habló Zaratustra. _

-----------------------------o0o

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7: La noticia

**Ángel de hojalata**

**Capítulo 7:**

**La noticia**

**----------------o0o--------------**

_Ron me va a matar, _pensó Bill mientras apareció dentro de la cocina de la Madriguera el domingo por la mañana, moviéndose de inmediato hacia uno de los armarios de su madre por un vaso, antes de seguir hurgando el refrigerador en busca de un zumo. Sabía a qué hora era el desayuno, por supuesto, pero últimamente le costaba levantarse de la cama tan temprano. Fleur no le ayudaba, ya que a ella también le encantaba quedarse en cama por más tiempo. Así que Bill se encontraba con más frecuencia ante las miradas desagradables de su hermano más joven y voraz todos los domingos.

No que las miradas poco amigables fueran estrictamente inspiradas por su tardanza, pensó Bill tristemente al empujar una de las jarras de jamón y un paquete de mantequilla para llegar al zumo. No, había hecho bastante para provocar esas miradas, debido a su ruptura con Hermione hacía ya un año. Con el zumo en la mano, Bill colocó su vaso en el aparador por el fregadero, y empezó a abrir el pomo, pensando en su ex-novia.

Hermione.

Honestamente, se alegraba de que ella estuviera viendo a alguien. Le había gustado verla sonrojarse hace dos semanas, y, aunque fuera claro que su relación andaba en los comienzos, estaba más que contento de que ella hubiera hallado a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

A pesar de lo que Ron y Harry, y, demonios, casi todo el mundo, creyeran al contrario, Bill se preocupaba profundamente por Hermione. De hecho, la adoraba. Si las cosas no hubieran terminado como lo hicieron, probablemente se hubiera casado con ella y hubiera vivido una vida agradable. Pero nada como su vida actual, musitó él, sonriendo con cariño al pensar en su hermosa esposa, pero aún así, Hermione había estado locamente enamorada de él, y se hubiera dedicado a él con cariño y devoción.

Bill frunció el ceño y bebió el zumo. El verla tan herida por tanto tiempo lo deprimía. Se había sentido hastiado de culpa cuando ella comenzó a esquivar las recepciones familiares por él y Fleur, y se sintió aún peor al verla intentar hablar con su nueva esposa. Odiaba la posición en que la había puesto, decidir entre aislarse de las personas que consideraba como familia o lidiar con verlo con otra mujer. Esta nueva relación de ella era exactamente lo que él estaba esperando.

Bill tenía esperanzas de que funcionara.

En serio.

Porque la extrañaba cantidad.

No era porque no fuera feliz con Fleur. Ella era preciosa y perfecta, y todo lo que Bill pudiera soñar. Simplemente que extrañaba las conversaciones con Hermione. Extrañaba su sentido del humor, sus pequeñas y brillantes epifanías, todos los chistes astutos y las referencias que hacía que sólo él entendía. Bill esperaba que este nuevo tío no lo echara a perder, alguien que fuera amigable y que la hiciera feliz. Entonces, quizás, ellos olvidarían el doloroso pasado y volverían a ser amigos. Justo el día anterior se había imaginado a él y a Fleur sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina con Hermione y un tío sonriente que se parecía a Neville Longbottom, hablando de política y arte, y riéndose y jugando mientras se tomaban varias botellas de vino.

Bill salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un ruido de aparición detrás de sí, y se volteó para encarar al sujeto de sus pensamientos. Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido de verano, lucía vigorosa y feliz, y él no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Hola- dijo ella, sonriéndole vacilante.

-Hola a tí, cariño- dijo Bill afectuosamente, pensando lo joven y femenina que lucía con sus bonitos rizos-. Estoy alegre de no ser el único que está tarde. De seguro que Ron tendrá al verdugo remilgado y preparado. Odiaría morir solo.

-Ah, la matanza en el desayuno. Mi tema favorito- dijo ella con una risa, espiando el pomo de zumo sobre el aparador y mirando alrededor en busca de un vaso-. Sabes que estás haciendo estas entradas tardías una mala costumbre tuya. Deberías dejarle saber a Fleur que la tardanza es cosa más perniciosa que de moda cuando hay estómagos Weasleys involucrados.

Él sonrió, moviéndose para darle un vaso del estante, llenándolo de jugo y recibiendo otra sonrisa tímida al dárselo a ella.

-¿Dónde es que está, por cierto?. ¿La mandaste delante de las tropas para tantear el terreno?. ¿La galantería te está fallando ahora en tus años más maduros, Bill?- dijo ella astutamente.

-Pronto, estoy seguro, cariño. La verdad es que Fleur está en París por una semana. Es el primer año de Gabriela fuera de Beauxbatons y está ansiosa por visitar Londres. A su madre no le gusta la idea y tuvieron una pelea horrible acerca de ello. Fleur se fue a arreglar las cosas.

-Oh, qué encantadora. Esas dos siempre han sido unidas, ¿verdad?

-Sí, bastante. Entonces, Hermione, ¿cuál es tu excusa?. ¿Una noche larga?- dijo él deliberadamente, arqueando una ceja y disfrutando del usual sonrojo que se deslizaba por las mejillas y la nariz de ella.

-No muy larga, y no en la manera que piensas, engreído- le reprendió ella suavemente-. Sólo unas bebidas y un poco de música.

-Oh, sí, las bebidas y la música siempre me cansan. ¿Cómo pudiste salir de la cama, la verdad?- sonrió él, dándole juguetonamente-. De veras, Mione, espero que te vaya bien. Estoy seguro que es un tío decente si ha capturado tu atención.

Ella lo miró extraña por un momento, entonces le sonrió y señaló la puerta-. Será mejor que no movamos. Probablemente el estómago de Ron ha comenzado a comerse a sí mismo de la desesperación. ¿Salimos a encarar la multitud enloquecida por la hambruna y a que nos quemen en la estaca por nuestra fechoría?

-¡Pero yo no soy una bruja, en serio!- le dijo Bill, haciéndola reír.

-¿Oh, veo una nariz falsa? Siempre pensé que era muy larga para tu cara- bromeó ella, y Bill le sacó la lengua jugando-. Pero de todas formas, temo que la mano oscura y fría de la muerte esté acosándonos.

Ambos rieron al pasar por la puerta trasera y salir al patio, caminando hacia las mesas de picnic debajo de un árbol, donde los pelirrojos y sus esposas ya estaban sentados. Bill le sonrió a Hermione, y entonces buscó a Ron con la mirada, encontrándolo junto a Harry, con la cara ruborizada y los ceños fruncidos mientras los miraba a los dos; a su vez, Luna lo aguantaba por el brazo fuertemente.

_Demonios_, pensó él, _pensarías que no han comido hace días. _Esto no iba a ser divertido.

El mínimo indicio de movimiento a su lado le llamó la atención, lejos de la furia aparente de su hermano más joven, y hacia Hermione, quien de repente se quedó inmóvil, mordiendo su labio inferior y mirando a la gente alrededor de la mesa nerviosamente. Él frunció el ceño, confundido porque Hermione raramente retrocedía de la furia de Ron.

Bill se volteó a la mesa y por primera vez notó el silencio inquietante que rodeaba la familia. Miró a su mamá que estaba doblando una servilleta sobre su regazo a pesar de la expresión fría de su rostro. Su padre miraba de Bill a Hermione y a los ocupantes de la mesa, una y otra vez, lucía nervioso y preocupado. Fred y George ambos parecían perder la batalla de no mostrar sus sonrisas diabólicas, mientras que Percy parecía ansioso por hacer preguntas y Ginny tenía sus labios encerrados y tensos. Inclusive los niños estaban sentados en silencio, respondiendo instintivamente a la tensión que emanaba de sus padres.

Harry fue el que llamó su atención por más tiempo. Estaba sentado al lado de Ron, sujetando la mesa fuertemente, cada músculo de su cuerpo tenso, como si apenas estuviera aguantando la inclinación de explotar e incinerarlos a todos. Harry los miró fijamente, su rostro serio, inmóvil, excepto por el nervio que saltaba cerca de su mandíbula inferior y sus ojos estaban oscuros y tempestuosos como nunca antes Bill los había visto.

-¿Es cierto?- preguntó Harry de repente, la tensión en su voz rompiendo el silencio inusual que rodeaba el patio de la Madriguera.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- exclamó Bill desconcertado, preguntándose si ellos estaban malhumorados por algo más y no por sus llegadas tardes. Por Merlín, que no había recibido una acogida como esta desde que se separó de Hermione.

De repente Ginny agarró un ejemplar del periódico y lo tiró al otro lado de la mesa, cerca de donde Bill y Hermione estaban-. De eso, maldita seas, es de lo que estamos hablando- dijo Ginny amargada.

Bill bajó su mirada hacia el periódico y su pecho se estrechó dolorosamente, apenas dándose cuenta de la temblorosa respiración de Hermione, cerca de él, mientras que su propio aliento parecía desvanecerse. Ahí, en primera plana, había una fotografía en blanco y negro de Hermione con un vestido de gala, conversando con dos personas que él no conocía, mientras que no otro que Malfoy Draco se inclinaba y colocaba besos tiernos por la mandíbula de ella, su mano alrededor de su pequeña cintura de forma posesiva.

Ella permitiendo que Malfoy la besara en la mandíbula.

Con una sonrisa distraída en su rostro mientras Malfoy le besaba la mandíbula.

Sin empujar a ese bastardo arrogante y pálido mientras él le besaba la mandíbula.

No.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó Harry otra vez, y la vista de Bill se fijó en Hermione que tenía la cara pálida, y parecía incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la foto enfrente de ella. _No puede ser verdad_, pensó Bill. _Jamás. Ella nunca se le acercaría. _No su inocente y dulce Mione.

-Sí- murmuró ella, su voz apenas un suspiro, y la mesa pareció exclamar colectivamente. Fred y George riendo a carcajadas maliciosamente, mientras que Harry y Ron salían de sus asientos enfurecidos.

Bill se sintió tambaleante. Toda su sangre parecía subírsele a la cabeza, calentando sus oídos y amortiguando cualquier sonido que emanaba de Harry y Ron, que le hablaban con ira a Hermione. Se sentó en uno de los asientos vacantes, mirando cómo Harry y Ron se le lanzaban a Hermione, agitando sus brazos, llenos de furia, mientras sus bocas escupían palabras que Bill no podía procesar.

_¿Está loca?_, se preguntó a sí mismo, vagamente detectando la acción mientras Hermione respiraba profundamente y alzaba su mentón desafiante hacia Harry y Ron, su frente arrugándose por la frustración al ella empezar a refutar sus argumentos. Esto ciertamente no era algo que la Hermione que conocía se dignase a hacer, concluyó Bill, mirando cómo sus padres y Ginny se levantaron para unirse a la pelea verbal, seguidos por Luna, Percy y los gemelos.

Qué la había poseído para hacerse amiga de tan miserable desdichado como Draco Malfoy, Bill no sabía. Él había visto algo del pálido muchacho justo después de la guerra, pero recordaba a la petulante amenaza que habían albergado en Grimmauld Place en invierno. Los insultos que le arrojaba constantemente a Harry y a Ron no se comparaban con los comentarios crueles y mordaces que le daba a Hermione, acerca de su apariencia, su carácter, y especialmente, su sangre. Ella, por su parte, siempre le contestaba con una mirada aburrida, movía su cabeza y seguía con sus quehaceres.

Bill miró a su madre mover la cabeza tristemente, mientras los gritos de Ron y Ginny iban acompañados de gestos acusatorios hacia la mujer morena. Luna se puso detrás de Hermione y le colocó una de sus manos sobre sus hombros, cuando las defensas de Hermione le fallaban y comenzaba a mostrar una mirada de incredulidad y dolor en su rostro.

Confabulaciones y artificios eran de ser esperados del heredero de Malfoy, pero Hermione debería haberse dado cuenta de sus intrigas, pensó Bill para sí mismo. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?. ¿No consideraba su bienestar o la falta de respeto que algo así significaría para sus amigos y su familia, los cuales habían arriesgado sus vidas para detener a personas como Malfoy? Era pura estupidez de su parte. ¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente como Hermione pudo engañarse a sí misma al creer que alguien como Malfoy pudiera rebajarse legítimamente a quererla?

-¡Cállate demonios, Bill!- escuchó a Ron gritar de repente.

_Mierda, _pensó Bill, observando cómo las caras ruborizadas se habían tornado hacia él súbitamente. _¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado hablando en voz alta?_, se preguntó, notando la mirada frágil en el rostro de Hermione, sin todo el valor y la bravuconada que había mostrado antes.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir, estaba pensando en…

-A nadie le importa un carajo lo que tú piensas, Bill- gritó Ron entre dientes-, no es nada que te incu-…

-¿Alguien ha considerado que quizás a él, de veras, le gusta Hermione?- interrumpió Luna de repente-. ¿Que quizás simplemente son dos adultos que encuentran satisfacción en su compañía mutua?. ¡Hermione es encantadora y brillante y no veo razón alguna por la cual cualquier hombre, inclusive Malfoy, no se enamore locamente de ella!

-¡Oh, tontería!- rió Ginny-. Sé realista, Luna, sabes muy bien que él no ese tipo. Hombres como Malfoy obtienen astucia y conversación de sus amigos, ellos no se preocupan por tener relaciones cuando pueden satisfacerse con una modelo distinta de _Corazón de Bruja_ cada semana.

Bill asintió con la cabeza. Hermione no era una chica fea. Quizás poco atractiva, sencilla, cuando se le comparaba a alguien como Fleur, que era deslumbrante. Había docenas de mujeres en esa liga, igual que Fleur, y la posición y riquezas de Malfoy le aseguraban cualquiera de ellas. Chicas dulces y buenas como Hermione raramente atraían la atención de hombres como Malfoy por mucho tiempo. Ella terminaría herida emocionalmente.

-De veras, Mione, ¿qué garantías hay de que esto vaya a terminar bien?- ofreció Fred-. Quiero decir, inclusive Bill, que sabemos que es mejor hombre que Malfoy, terminó siendo una montón ardiente humeante de mierda.

-Oye- interrumpió Bill.

-Vete a la porra Bill. Esto no te incumbe- lo descartó George.

-En serio, cualquiera que preste tanta atención a su cabello no puede tener buenas intenciones- continuó Fred-. No te olvides de cuán mañoso se ponía tu ex novio con su pequeña protuberancia de trenza.

-¡Oye!

-De veras, Bill, esto no te incumbe- sonrió George con altivez.

-Hermione, esto no está bien- dijo Harry, cansado, corriendo sus manos por su cabello-. Piensa en todas las personas que han muerto intentando matar a bastardos como ese. Piensa en tus padres. Él creía en todo eso. ¿Cómo puedes aguantar que ese hijo de puta te toque?

-Él le dio informa…- protestó Hermione con voz débil.

-¡Él vendió su lado para proteger su escondite! Y no porque cambiara de parecer. ¿Es ése el tipo de hombre que te gusta?. ¿El tipo que deseas presentarnos, a tu familia?- el labio inferior de Hermione comenzó a temblar mientras Harry hablaba, y Bill miró cómo Luna la abrazó fuertemente.

-No queremos verte sufrir nuevamente, y esto no va a terminar de otra manera- dijo Ron más calmado ahora-. Por favor, prométenos que vas a pensarlo.

Hermione miró llorosa a Ron y los demás, antes de asentir débilmente contra el hombro de Luna. Bill todavía podía sentir la tensión alrededor, y miró con inquietud cómo su ex – novia respiraba profundamente y se alejaba del abrazo de Luna, sin mirar a nadie a los ojos al hablar.

-Está bien. Pero al final es mi decisión… aunque prometo que pensaré acerca de lo que han dicho. ¿De acuerdo?- dijo ella mirando deliberadamente a Ron y a Harry.

Ambos asintieron huraños, lo cual decepcionó a Bill, que rechinaba sus dientes por la frustración. Hubiera preferido que le hubieran extraído una promesa de que se alejaría de ese bastardo, pero dudaba que cualquier aporte de su parte fuese bienvenido.

-No tengo hambre- dijo Hermione cansada-. Creo que mejor me voy a casa y me acuesto por un rato.- Ella esquivó las miradas de todos mientras abrazaba a Luna brevemente y le pedía disculpas a Molly rápidamente, antes de salir hacia el claro y desaparecer con un sonido.

-¡Esta es tu culpa, maldita seas!

Asombrado, Bill se volteó para hallar el puño de su hermano más joven lleno de ira dirigido a su rostro.

-¿Mi culpa?- dijo Bill, mientras Ron se le acercaba más.

-¡Sí, tu culpa!. ¡Si hubieras parado de pensar con tus huevos, y darte cuenta de lo bueno que tenías a tu lado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido!

-----------------------o0o

Draco cambió de posición contra la puerta del apartamento de Hermione, arqueando su espalda para aliviar el pequeño dolor que crecía en su espina dorsal. Ya hacía una hora que estaba esperando y el dolor en sus pies lo tentaba a sentarse en el suelo. _Ugh, _pensó, _tan inapropiado._

Había empujado a un Blaise sonriente fuera de la puerta tan pronto vio la foto del Profeta esa mañana, y había corrido al polvo flú, con el intento de llegar a Hermione antes de que saliera al banquete de los comadrejas. Al hallar su apartamento vacío, se había vestido y se había ido a su apartamento a esperar su regreso. Esperaba que ella hubiera visto el periódico y así esquivado la bala, aunque a esta hora no era lo más probable.

Había traspasado la entrada del edificio con un encantamiento fácil y rápido, después chequeó el número de su apartamento en la caja de correos y se dirigió al tercer piso a esperar. Draco concluyó que desde el pasillo podría verla venir, o escuchar sus movimientos si aparecía por la chimenea de su hogar.

_Por Merlín que la espera es desesperante, _pensó él, tocando el marco de la puerta con dedos nerviosos, y entonces alejándolos para inspeccionar la churre.

*

Se podía imaginar lo que esas miserables comadrejas habrán dicho de él.

*

El trabajo detallado del puño de su manga era impresionante. Se preguntó cuánta práctica requeriría perfeccionar el encantamiento de costura para alinear esos tejidos tan perfectos. Y pensar que los _muggles _hacían todo eso a mano…

*

Empezó a preguntarse si entrometerse en sus asuntos era un deporte para Potter y la Comadreja.

*

Parecía ser como si el gato de Hermione estuviese merodeando al otro lado de la puerta. O su ronroneo incesante lo volvía loco o lo pondría a dormir. Sesenta y tres. Ese maldito animal había ronroneado sesenta y tres veces ya en el pasado cuarto de hora.

*

De veras esperaba que no la hubieran acorralado.

*

Un dolor de los nervios, poco familiar y sordo, empezaba a centrarse en el estómago de Draco cuando escuchó los pasos leves de Hermione subiendo la escalera. Mientras aquellos rizos oscuros aparecían, era evidente que no sería necesario preguntar si ellos habían visto una ejemplar del periódico del domingo. Era aparente por el desánimo con que su cuerpo se movía, el cansancio en su rostro. Aún así, al verla con su vestido de verano, la curva de su cuello, el rubor en sus mejillas no pudo evitar verla encantadora. Quería abrazarla, besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y borrarle la memoria de todo lo que le dijeron los desdichados Weasleys.

Ella se detuvo por un instante al verlo inclinado en el marco de su puerta, entonces se movió y colocó la llave en el llavero, abrió la puerta, dejándola abierta detrás de ella, invitándolo sin palabras. Él la siguió adentro del apartamento oscuro, procurando no tropezar con varios de los muebles mientras caminaban a lo que creía ser el cuarto de dormir.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, la única luz que se percibía apenas emanaba por detrás de las cortinas largas que colgaban en las ventanas. Hermione paró en el medio de la habitación, mirando a su alrededor inexpresiva. Draco se detuvo a unos pasos de ella, en silencio, deseando nada más recorrer sus dedos por su piel.

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?- preguntó ella de repente con una voz monótona-. ¿Té, quizás?

-No- murmuró él, extendiendo su mano sobre la curva de su hombro-. Quiero saber lo que estás pensando en este momento.

Ella tembló debajo de su toque, sus ojos cerrándose por un instante antes de alejarse de él, cruzando la habitación para abrir la puerta de su armario y sacando su varita del bolsillo de su vestido. Con una rápido movimiento de mano conjuró una maleta de arriba de uno de los estantes y lo guió hacia la cama, abriéndolo antes de moverse súbitamente por la habitación asiendo diferentes ropas de su armario.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Granger?- preguntó Draco, procurando mantener su creciente inquietud fuera de su voz-. ¿Qué sucedió?

-Tengo que empacar. Me voy a Marrakech esta noche- dijo ella suavemente.

-No tenías previsto salir hasta después de tres días. ¿Qué sucedió?- interrumpió, mirándola echar un par de zapatos en la maleta-. ¿Qué te dijeron?. ¿Te gritaron todo este tiempo?

-No- suspiró ella, hurgando el escritorio-. Estuve ahí por pocos minutos. Caminé por un rato por el puente y entones fui a Gringotts a que adelantaran mi viaje.

Él la agarró por los hombros, forzándola a quedarse quieta, a que lo mirara a los ojos-. ¿Por qué te vas?. ¿Qué te dijeron?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo, restregándose las lágrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos-. Oh, fue terrible- murmuró-. Rompieron… rompieron toda defensa que… esperé que no lo tomaran calmados, pero… por Merlín, me hicieron pedazos.

-¡Qué se vayan a la mierda!- siseó Draco, su voz al punto de explotar-. Y yo, por supuesto, sólo puedo tener un plan vil en mente. Puedo imaginar lo que te habrán dicho acerca de mí.

-La verdad es que no hablaron de ti- contestó Hermione con una risa forzada-. Dijeron que tú actuabas como era de esperar. Fue a mí a la que castigaron. Mi inteligencia, mi carácter, inclusive mi lealtad para con Harry y la familia.

Draco sintió un rencor en su pecho. Esa manada de comadrejas siempre fueron igual de insensibles que una banda de ladrones. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que fueran tan duros con uno de los suyos.

-¿Y qué de esto?- dijo Draco señalando el espacio entre Hermione y él-. ¿Es esto el porqué de tu partida?. ¿Acabaste conmigo?

Ella se alejó entonces, volteándose a poner las cosas dentro de la maleta, sin verlo a los ojos-. Es demasiado por ahora. Necesito tiempo. Para pensar.

Draco quería arrancarle la maleta, enterrar sus manos en aquellos rizos brillantes y devorarle la boca. Quería mostrarle que la única estratagema que tenía en mente era presionar su cuerpo desnudo hacía él, suspirándole en el oído de océanos, de la luz de las estrellas, y de la elegancia de un universo infinito. En cambio, la miró empacar, su mandíbula inmóvil, con manos apretadas, tragándose los deseos de explotar.

El cierre de la maleta sonó. Hermione se puso un par de zapatos y ató su pelo. Sacó la maleta de la cama, presionándola sobre su pecho y mordiéndose su labio inferior mientras observaba a Draco-. Estaré en Marrakech hasta el viernes- dijo ella murmurando-. Te enviaré un búho cuando regrese.- Por un momento abrió su boca como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no pudo evocar las palabras, y unió sus labios nuevamente con un suspiro. Lo miró por un rato, entonces cerró sus ojos y desapareció.

Draco no estuvo seguro por cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, inmóvil en la oscuridad, en el silencio. Por voluntad propia sus manos asieron una bufanda de seda que quedó sobre la cama de ella, y recorrió la tela suave y refrescante entre sus dedos, procurando no pensar. Levantó la tela hacia su nariz, inhalando la fragancia familiar antes de tirarla con ira al suelo, segundos antes de desaparecer del apartamento.

----------------------------------o0o

Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí. Creo que este capítulo es el me dejó colgando y loca por saber más. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra saber que les encanta la historia. ¡Espero leerlos pronto!

******

Notas de la autora:

No mucho en este capítulo, excepto que valdría mencionar a Monty Python.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**Gracias a la impaciencia…**

Una fila de ventanas estilo masrabiya adornaban la habitación estilo oriental del hotel y la luz resplandeciente del sol africano pasaba a través de las mismas, formando diseños geométricos en el suave suelo de baldosas. Draco caminó de un lado para otro cerca de las ventanas, recorriendo sus dedos por la intricada madera tallada. El sonido suave de sus pies descalzos sobre las baldosas aminoraba los nervios de punta que comenzaban a aparecer en su estómago por tantas horas de espera.

Odiaba esperar.

Quería estrangular a esos Weasleys y sacudir a Hermione hasta que se diera cuenta de una vez y por todas que él la deseaba, que no había trama alguna en su mente.

Detuvo su andar por un segundo, mientras recorría sus manos cansadas por su cabello y se quitaba el sudor de su frente que el aire húmedo y caliente había proporcionado. «Por dios, pensó él huraño, ¿qué poder tiene esta mujer para reducirme a un chico enamorado?»

El domingo, después de usar la aparición desde el apartamento de Hermione hasta el suyo, había andado enfurecido de un lado a otro por su sala de estar, dándole vueltas al asunto, e intentado desesperadamente de suprimir el impulso de agarrar lo primero que encontrase para hacerlo añicos contra la pared.

¿No tenía ni una pizca de confianza para con él? Las últimas semanas, la conversaciones apasionadas, el deseo estremecedor cuando se tocaban o besaban, el sentimiento instantáneo de que cada momento sin ella era un anticipo de la próxima cita; ¿de veras que ella no sentía nada de esto? ¿Era tan fácil abandonarlo todo por unos comentarios venenosos de un clan inexorable de Weasleys?

Después de casi un hora andando de aquí para allá, y un momento de debilidad cuando agarró un jarrón de porcelana y lo mandó a volar hacia la pared más cercana donde se partió en pedacitos con un estrépito gratificante, Draco se sirvió una bebida, se bañó, y se volvió a servir otra bebida, entonces apareció en su oficina. Envió una oleada de mensajes, y le dejó a su secretaria una lista de citas para cancelar o cambiar. Desde la oficina se fue directamente a la oficina internacional de trasladores y compró el destinado a Marrakech (ciudad en Marruecos) para la mañana siguiente.

Había sido una noche sin sueño, de giros y vueltas, de extraños sueños aislados que lo dejaban en sudor y enredado en las sábanas de la cama. Por la mañana, se tomó varias tazas de café fuerte y se fue a esperar a la oficina de los trasladores.

Al llegar a Marrakech, se registró en un hotel y pasó varias horas buscando a Granger, con la ayuda de varios cheques que apresuraban el flujo de la información. Por la tarde, ya Draco había localizado el hotel en que se hospedaba, y con el intercambio de varios billetes había conseguido entrar en su habitación, resuelto a confrontarla si estaba ahí o esperar cuanto fuese necesario si andaba afuera.

Había esperado a que volviese por casi cuatro horas.

«Es una bella habitación» pensó Draco, al resumir su andar. Las paredes estaban decoradas con complicados mosaicos de cristal y toda la mobiliaria cubierta de almohadones de lino y bordados preciosos. La pared occidental de ventanas mashrabiya daba a la calle y al echarle un vistazo al cuarto de dormir, encontró un balcón privado que se abría al exuberante patio interior del hotel. Hacía calor, pero eso era de esperarse, y con la briza cálida que se filtraba por las ventanas y las baldosas frescas bajo los pies, uno no podía quejarse.

No se comparaba con la habitual decoración inglesa de cinco estrellas reservada para él siempre que viajaba. Quizás mandaría a su secretaria a aprender algunas cosas de la gente de Hermione.

Merlín, apenas sabía lo que diría una vez que ella arribara.

Draco caminaba de aquí para allá hacía ya media hora, mirando los diseños de luz que se arrastraban por las baldosas, cuando escuchó unos pasos cerca de la puerta y después una llave en la cerradura. Se detuvo instantáneamente, con su cuerpo tenso, sin atreverse a respirar mientras miraba fijamente la puerta.

Hermione entró por la puerta sin levantar la mirada, dejando su bolsa cerca de una mesita al lado de la puerta e inspeccionando el correo que se encontraba encima de la misma. Llevaba un largo caftán blanco por encima de los pantalones, una bufanda atada con esmero alrededor de su cabello y anudada al cuello, dejando los rasgos finos de su cara y la curva delgada de su cuello expuestas a la mirada de Draco. Era preciosa, y él sintió una ola de deseo juntarse a la mezcla de ansiedad, frustración y cariño que enturbiaba su estómago.

Hermione tiró el correo sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada. Dio un salto al verlo, elevó una mano hacia el lado izquierdo de su pecho, y partió sus labios por la sorpresa.

-Malfoy… - dijo ella, entonces se detuvo con sus ojos ensanchados, abriendo y cerrando los ojos como sin saber qué decir.

-Querías que te diera tiempo para pensar – dijo Draco en voz baja, metiendo los puños en sus bolsillos para esconder sus nervios -. Lo sé, pero no puedo, lo siento.

Se hizo un silencio mutuo, ninguno de ellos se movió y ambos se miraron ansiosamente.

-Yo … - comenzó de nuevo Draco -. Por Dios, Granger, un maldito día fue suficiente, maldita sea. ¿Suponías que esperara una semana para que pensaras?

-No lo sé, - contestó ella, deteniéndose un minuto para morder su labio inferior -. La verdad que no.. no fue justo de mi parte salir corriendo de esa manera. Es que ellos… es que ellos son mi familia y creen que debería pensar seriam…

-¡No me importa lo que piensen! – gritó Draco, recorriendo sus manos por su cabello a causa de la frustración, antes de cruzar la habitación a largos pasos para pararse frente a ella -. Granger, sé que sientes esto que yo siento. Ambos lo sentimos.

-Ellos se preocupan por mí – suspiró ella, alzando la mano inconscientemente para frotar las pequeñas gotas de sudor cerca de su clavícula. Draco reprimió el deseo de acercársele y lamérselas. Ella mordió su labio inferior un poco más, mientras sus ojos oscuros revoloteaban del suelo hacia él -. Después de todo lo que pasó con Bill, y la historia de nosotros contigo cuando éramos niños… tan sólo se preocupan por mí.

-Deberían confiar en tu juicio – dijo él calmado, acercándosele para rozarle el brazo a través de la fina tela de su caftán, y le complació cuando, a pesar del denso calor en el aire, ella tembló bajo su roce -, si sientes que esto es algo bueno, eso debería ser suficiente razón para ellos.

-Lo sé Malfoy – murmuró ella, mirando hacia debajo – pero…

-Tú eres la que me conoce – le interrumpió, acercándosele más -, no ellos. ¿Qué te dicen tus instintos?. ¿Te dicen que huyas de mí? O le dicen a tu corazón que se apresure… que te acerques a mí… que presiones tu piel contra la mía… «paloma mía… que estás en los agujeros de la peña, en lo escondido de escarpados parajes… muéstrame tu rostro… hazme oír tu voz.»

Hermione temblaba toda; pequeños escalofríos se veían en sus hombros, brazos y mandíbula. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y hasta pareció no poder mirarlo a los ojos.

-«… para que podamos apacentar entre los lirios… » murmuró ella, con una pregunta en su voz.

-«Hasta que apunte el día y huyan las sombras»- le contestó él -. Confía en mí – murmuró, inclinándose y besándole las mejillas con las suyas.

-Tengo miedo de hacerlo – suspiró ella.

Draco colocó su mano en su cuerpo, rozándola por el hombro y hasta el nudo de la bufanda en la nuca de su cuello. Con diestros dedos desató el nudo y jaló la bufanda para dejar libre los rizos brillantes y desenfrenados que surgían del paño. Agarró uno de los rizos en su dedo y lo acarició hasta enterrar ambas manos en aquella cabellera, levantando sus ojos hacia los suyos -. Confía en mí – murmuró, con su respiración resoplando los labios de ella.

La sintió estremecerse y cerrar sus párpados segundos antes de sentirla presionar sus labios contra los suyos.

El sentimiento de alivio que le embriagó fue sustituido por un deseo intenso y las sensaciones de sus besos suaves y el calor de su cuerpo femenino radiando desde su ropa disolvió cualquier pensamiento coherente que quedaba en su mente. Tornó los besos suaves en una exploración lánguida y apasionada de su boca, sus manos entrelazándose con su cuerpo, presionándola fuertemente contra él. Las manos de ella alcanzaron su cuello y por poco él gime dentro de su boca al sentirla menearse contra su cuerpo.

Draco intentó torpemente sujetarla con más fuerza, levantó su pie para pegarle una patada a la mesa cerca de la puerta, empujando a Hermione contra la pared, presionándola hacia él y recorriendo sus manos de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo. Encontró el dobladillo de su camisa e introdujo sus dedos por debajo, rozando su espalda húmeda.

Le besó la sien, la frente y la nariz antes de chuparle la mandíbula y el cuello, suspirando contra su piel cuando los labios de ella encontraron su oreja.

La mano de Draco se movía desde su cadera hacia los senos a través de la ropa, cuando la sintió mover sus dedos por su pecho para poder abrirle la camisa. Él apretó sus dientes al repentino dolor en su ingle y se forzó a alejarse para mirarla a los ojos. En ellos vislumbró una claridad y determinación, y por un instante presionó su frente sudada contra la de ella antes de inclinarse y besarla apasionadamente.

Con dedos temblorosos ambos manejaron los botones y los cierres, deshaciéndose torpemente de la ropa hasta que ambos, desnudos y sonrojados, se presionaron el uno contra el otro. Draco casi jadeaba de deseo al sentir los pezones rígidos contra su pecho. Empujó su muslo entre esas piernas blancas para sentir la calidez de su sexo contra su piel. Hermione comenzó a gemir cuando él rozó su pierna contra su cálido centro, y se movió un poco para colocar una de sus piernas sobre la cadera de él, usando la nueva posición para tocarle la ingle.

Draco respiró profundamente sobre su cuello, rozando los muslos de ella antes de mover la mano hacia su trasero para sostenerla y usar la otra mano para levantarle la otra pierna sobre su cadera. Ella entrelazó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y se movió hacía él, que tembló al primer contacto con aquellos mojados labios mayores contra su fuerte erección.

-Oh – gimió ella jadeando contra los labios de él - … más… por favor.

Draco la besó, suave y despacio, antes de mover sus caderas y presionarse a sí mismo dentro de la calidez de su cuerpo femenino. Se movió con lentitud, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, escuchándola gemir suavemente, dentro de su ser, con placer. Pero Hermione comenzó a moverse con desesperación y él pronto incrementó sus movimientos, uniendo sus caderas con las de ella.

Él maniobró sus brazos sobre sus caderas para ayudarla a acostumbrarse a un ritmo fijo mientras ella se empujaba a sí misma sobre su pene. Unos diseños geométricos de luz le bailaban sobre el cuerpo mientras se movía sobre él, con su cabeza hacia detrás, su piel brillante por el sudor y la luz. Draco estaba seguro que nunca había visto algo más hermoso.

Draco se apoyó en el codo para lamerle uno de sus senos, chupando sus pezones con sus dientes y su lengua. Ella gimió por la sensación e incrementó su movimiento. Draco se acostó en el piso, colocando sus manos sobre sus caderas y mirando sus senos saltar mientras ella lo montaba con más rapidez.

De pronto, Hermione gritó y él sintió las corrientes palpitantes de su orgasmo alrededor de su pene. La atrajo hacia sí, besándole la nariz y la frente, entonces la viró sobre su espalda con cuidado y comenzó a impelerse dentro de ella con fervor. Dentro de poco, él se perdió en aquella calidez, en sus caricias, en la mirada tranquila de su rostro, y se vino con fuerza, con sus frentes unidas mientras culminaba su orgasmo dentro de su cuerpo.

Ambos colapsaron ahí mismo, en el piso, sudados y enredados el uno con el otro, agarrándose mutuamente. Draco se halló con su cabeza entre sus senos, escuchando el rápido palpitar de su corazón y saboreando el sentir de sus dedos entrelazados, rozándole la piel de su espalda y sus brazos.

Cuando ambos calmaron su respiración, Draco la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a la larga cama de la habitación continua. La colocó con cuidado sobre las sábanas de algodón y avanzó lentamente hacia ella, cubriéndole el cuerpo con el suyo y deleitándose al sentir su piel mojada. Empezó a besarle el rostro, el cuello, la piel suave de su mano, y cada parte de su cuerpo, murmurándole acerca de granadas, azafrán, miel y tiras de escarlata, mientras veneraba cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

* * * * * * * *  
Notas del autor:

*Las citas de « paloma mía… que estás en los agujeros de la peña…» y las referencias al final acerca de las granadas y el azafrán, etc., pertenecen a los Cantares o "Song of Solomon" 

Notas del traductor:

La vida es una cajita de sorpresas; ésa, queridos lectores, es mi excusa por la tardía. Mas espero no demorarme tanto de ahora en adelante, aunque no puedo prometerles nada. La autora de esta historia no actualiza hace ya dos años, por lo que traduciré los dos capítulos que faltan y esperaré a ver qué pasa… Les deseo lo mejor. ¡Cuídense mucho y disfruten! Ah, por poco se me olvida… Si alguno de ustedes está leyendo mi otra traducción _El precio del amor_, les anuncio que dejé de traducirla hace mucho tiempo, pero la buena noticia es que se quedó en las manos capaces de Meletea, que en mi opinión es una excelente traductora. ¡Saludos! 


End file.
